A Hermit With A Heart
by Robobrony
Summary: When Twilight goes to visit A friend in the everfree forest her life is saved by a strange cloaked pony who claims to be a hermit. Why would he save her if he prefers to be alone. Can she and her friends get him to open up about his past? Or is it just too horrible to talk about?
1. Chapter 1 A Strange Encounter

**A Hermit With A Heart**

**Chapter One: A Strange Encounter**

**AN: This is my first fan fic, I hope you like it. Any kind of criticism is welcome. I'm giving it a T rating just in case because of the scene at the end of this chapter. Not sure how often I'll be able to update the story. I had this story floating around in my head for a while after getting to read a bunch of other fanfics and was inspired myself. **

It was another beautiful day in the small village known as Ponyville. Our story begins in the Ponyville Library housed In a giant hollowed out tree which also acted as a home for the librarian in charge. "Now spike, I'm trusting you to take care of things while I'm at Zecoras' for a while OK." Twilight was a Light purple coated unicorn with a dark blue mane with a dark purple and pink streak in it. Her tail matching her mane, she also had a dark purple star on her flank surrounded by four small white stars.

"Don't worry Twilight, you can count on me no sweat. Besides, it's not the first time you left me in charge of the library before, remember." Said a small dragon with purple scales, white belly, and green spines running from the top of his head to the end of his tail. Spike was just a baby dragon but he liked to act more mature than he really was. They had been together all their lives since Twilight hatched spike from an egg as part of a test to get into Princess Celestia's School for gifted unicorns. Spike was like a little brother to Twilight, and they loved each other very much.

Twilight was on her way to visit a friend of hers named Zecora who was a zebra that lived in a nearby forest known as the Everfree forest. Every citizen in Ponyville knew the forest was dangerouse because of all the monstrouse creatures that lived there. Twilight wasn't afraid though because she knew a path through the forest that would be safe for her to take to get to Zecora's hut. But even then, it could still be dangerous as any creature could wander onto the path. "I'll be back after 12 OK Spike. See you later." Twilight called to Her number one assistant and adopted little brother.

"See ya later Twilight, and please be careful in the forest" Spike said with worry in his voice. Spike knew twilight was a very capable unicorn who was quite talented with magic but he just couldn't help but worry about her.

So with goodbyes said Twilight made her way to the forest to pay a friendly visit to her new zebra friend. When Zecora first came to Ponyville she was not well met by the other citizens of Ponyville for they thought she was some evil enchantress who cast curses, but Twilight, being the level headed bookworm that she is, didn't believe in curses and figured it was all rumors. After an incident with some plants and some misunderstandings the ponies of Ponyville soon learned that Zecora was harmless and soon accepted her as a new resident of their town.

Twilight soon made it to the edge of the forest and made her way on the path she traveled a few times already to get to the zebra's hut. On her way through the forest she heard some grunting and struggling. Being the kind hearted pony she is she decided to see what the sound was and see if anypony needed help. She followed the sound for a bit and it led to a small clearing where she saw a strange sight. There was a pony wearing a blue cloak covering most of his body. Only his muzzle and the bottom of his legs and black hooves were visible so she could see the pony had a blue coat that matched it's cloak, and a dark blue tail sticking out of the back. The pony appeared to be trying to use magic to pull a plant out of the ground. A black aura seemed to surround a pink flower with large petals as the pony tried to pull and strain to uproot the thing.

Twilight decided to see if she could offer her assistance to the pony, so she spoke as nicely as she could so as not to scare him/her. She still couldn't tell if the pony was a stallion or a mare, but from the size of the pony she figured that the pony must be a stallion as he seemed to stand a good foot taller than her."Uhm, excuse me sir, do you need any help?"

This got the pony's attention as he looked over to see who had called him. When he saw there was another pony around it seemed to scare him so bad, he lost concentration on pulling the flower out of the ground, lost his balance, and fell backwards. He rolled almost two feet before coming to a stop on his belly and felt a little dizzy from the spill he just took. He got back up and shook his head to try and rid himself of the dizziness. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Twilight said with worry in her voice, concerned that he might be hurt.

Once his dizziness was gone he remembered he wasn't alone. "Ah, stay back, don't come near me, I'm warning you!"

Now twilight definitely knew the pony was a stallion from the way his voice sounded. But she was confused as to why he was afraid of her, since he was clearly bigger than her. She decided to forget about that and try to alleviate his fears and spoke as nicely as she could. "Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, I just heard struggling and thought some pony was in trouble so I thought I'd come and see if I could help. My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?"

He looked at her carefully trying to decide if she could be trusted. Seeing that she was genuinely worried about him, he decided to talk with her. "Well I appreciate your concern, but I don't need help. I was just trying to get that plant for a potion I was going to make. As for my name, I don't give it out to strangers." He said, clearly not wanting anything to do with her.

Twilight was a little put off by this but didn't let it show when she spoke next, not wanting to be rude. She was curious as to why it was so hard to lift a flower out of the ground so she decided to try and speak with him again and offer her assistance. "Why are you having so much trouble getting that flower out of the ground? Would you like some help?"

When she said that, he was caught off guard by her offer to help him with the flower. He wasn't really one to trust others, but since he couldn't seem to get the flower out of the ground himself, he knew he would need help. So he figured he would take a chance and accept her help. "Well you see, this flower is a rare flower known as an iron root flower, it's hard to pick. The healthier it is, the stronger the roots are. The stronger the roots, the more difficult it is to pull out of the ground. Since I'm having a very hard time with this flower, that means it's very healthy, and will be all the more potent for the healing potion I want to make with it. So I guess you could help, but once it's out I would appreciate it if you would be on your way."

Satisfied that she was able to make some progress with this pony, she happily walked up and stood by him. They both concentrated their magic on the flower to pull it out of the ground. After a few seconds, the flower was finally uprooted, but once it came loose, both ponies fell backwards on their backs. The new pony was the first to get up. He lifted the flower with his magic, turned to twilight as she was getting up off her back to stand up, and placed the flower in a black saddle bag he was wearing.

Before he had a chance to walk away, Twilight called to him in hopes to try and make a new friend. "Wait, please don't go. I have a friend who makes potions too. I'm sure you two would get along great."

This strange pony had no interest in making friends, and he would have to make sure that she knew it. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you. I'm what you would call a hermit. I prefer to be alone and I am not looking to make any friends. I appreciate your help with the flower, but I prefer my solitude. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more plants to collect." With that, the mysterious stallion disappeared into the forest. Twilight couldn't help but feel a little dejected, but there was nothing she could do. So she continued on her way.

As she made her way back to the path, she couldn't help but wonder who that pony was, why he was in the Everfree forest, and why he seemed so cold. Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers, she let it go and continued on her way to Zecora.

After some time with Zecora, Twilight saw is was almost just after 12 and decided it was time to head back home. Zecora was grateful for the visit and said a fond farewell to twilight. As she made her way to the exit of the forest, Twilight failed to notice she was being followed by something big. She soon heard rustling in the bushes and got worried. Twilight quickened her pace, but the thing following her sped up too. She started galloping as fast as she could, knowing that whatever was following her could very well be one of the monstrous creatures of the forest. Then, out of one of the bushes she was about to pass, a massive beast jumped out, blocking her path. It was a manticore, one of the most fiercest and deadliest of beasts in the forest. It had the body of a lion, the wings of a dragon, and the tail of a scorpion. Upon seeing this massive creature, Twilight let out a deafening scream of terror "AAAAAHHHHHH!".

Twilight was terrified beyond all reason. She turned to try to run back the way she came to get away only to find two more manticores coming at her. She quickly ran to the side off of the path, hoping to lose the beasts. She was too scared to think straight, completely forgetting she could probably use her magic to get away, all she could think of at the time was to run as fast as her hooves could carry her. The maticores, not wanting to give up their prey so easily, followed her. Not knowing where she was going, Twilight soon realized she was lost and came to a dead end. A massive cliffside stood before her, blocking her path. The manticores closed in on Twilight ready to pounce. The lead manticore came forward and took a swipe at Twilight, leaving three very deep gashes in her side and sending her flying backwards toward the rock wall, causing her to bang her head against it. Twilight was badly hurt, she was bleeding and was slowly losing consciousness. Before passing out, the last thing she saw was a blue blur standing in between her and the manticores. Thinking this was it, Twilight passed out, thinking she would never see Spike or her friends again.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think and tell me if you want to read more. Thanks. Also for those who are rereading this story, you may notice I cut up the paragraphs and made them shorter. hope that makes it easier to read.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward Introductions Part 1

**AN: Since I've already gotten some positive feedback for my story, I decided to go ahead and post chapter 2. Sorry if the chapters seem inconcistent lengthwise. Again any criticism is welcome, friendly or brutal. **

**A Hermit With A Heart: Chapter 2, Awkward Introductions Part 1**

Twilight groaned as she felt her entire body wracked with pain, not to mention the major headache she was suffering from. She just wanted nothing more than to rest a bit longer until she felt better, but there was a light shining in her face that kept her from it. So she slowly opened her eyes to see what the light was. When she finally got them open, she was stunned to find that she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly, it all came back to her. The forest, the strange cloaked pony, and the manticores ready to eat her.

As Twilight began to wonder who saved her, she also took in her surroundings. First, she noticed there were bandages wrapped around her midsection where the manticore struck her, and her head was wrapped up too. The bed she lay in was big with four wooden posts on each corner that appeared to be holding up a kind of roof over the bed. The covers she was under were thick and cozy with a red and green checkerboard pattern. The bed felt so comfortable, she could fall asleep again right then and there but there was so much going on that she had to find out what happened.

She looked around the room some more to see where she was. To her right, there were shelves of books covering the walls and a wooden door with a gold door handle. She looked to the front of the room only to see more shelves of books and a fireplace. Next to that there was a large window where the light that woke her up came from that seemed to lead out to a balcony of stone. And to her left, she saw two large wooden double doors also with golden doorknobs, and more bookshelves filled with books lining the rest of the wall as well. She had never seen so many books before in her life, except for the library in Canterlot where she was once originally from. Being Princess Celestia's personal student while in Canterlot, allowed Twilight access to the massive library there. Finally twilights eyes came to rest at a small table with a drawer right next to the bed she was in with a plate with what looked like a daffodil and daisy sandwich and a glass of water. Twilight's stomach began to rumble at the sight of it as she realized that with everything that happened, she missed lunch. She did hesitate though, not sure if the sandwich was for her or not. Before Twilight could decide on the matter, one of the double doors opened up and in walked a pony in a blue cloak covering his entire form except for his nose, and legs which were the same shade of blue as his cloak, but the tail sticking out of the back was a darker shade of blue than the rest of him.

Twilight immediately recognized him as the stallion she met in the forest that was trying to uproot the pink flower earlier. When he walked in, he turned to her and spoke. "Glad to see your finally awake. You were hurt pretty bad there. Your lucky I came along when I did or you would be dead meat. I see you haven't eaten yet, you'll need your streangth if you want to get better."

Twilight was confused as to why this pony saved her when he clearly didn't seem like the type to care, but she was grateful nonetheless for his help. Before eating, she had to know what happened in the forest, so she asked. "What happened in the forest, last I remember I was trapped by three manticores' ready to kill me." The stallion realized she wasn't going to eat until he could put her mind at ease, so he told her how he ended up saving her.

Flash back:

The pony in the cloak went on his way to find more plants for his collection after the strange encounter he just had with the purple unicorn. Thinking no pony could be trustworthy, he couldn't help but wonder why that pony was so helpful. As he made his way through the forest collecting plants he couldn't seem to stop thinking about that pony he met. Why did she seem so nice? Why did she help him with the plant he had trouble with? There was just no way a pony could be so nice, no way. Ponies were untrustworthy creatures. He just couldn't understand. No matter what he did or how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Once he was satisfied with the plants he collected, he decided it was time to head home for the day. But before he left, he heard a loud scream from a distance. He wanted to ignore it, but something inside him told him to check it out. So against his better judgment, he followed the source of the scream only to find that it was that same pony he ran into today ready to be ripped apart by three manticores.

"_Well, aren't you going to save her_?" A voice exactly like his asked from the side.

He looked to his side and saw a shadow version of himself standing there next to him. "Why should I?" He asked his doppleganger.

"_Because she helped you when she saw you needed help_." The shadow double responded.

Thinking back, the copy cat was right. For some reason, this unicorn seemed genuinely friendly. And she did help him get the flower he really wanted that he wouldn't have been able to get on his own. "Fine, I'll save her. Besides, no matter how untrustworthy ponies are, no pony deserves to be manticore chow." By the time he came to this decision, Twilight had been struck by the lead manticore and knocked into the rock face behind her.

He lept into the fray, placing himself between Twilight and the three massive beasts. He took a defensive stance and let loose with a large magic bolt to the ground in front of the manticores, hoping to scare them away. Unfortunatley, that didn't work. The lead manticore leapt forward at the stallion defending its prey. The cloaked pony let loose with another magic black bolt and struck the manticore square in the chest, sending it flying backwards and crashing into a tree, knocking it out.

The other two manticores weren't about to give up a meal, so they charged at the pony together. He knew he wouldn't be able to hit both of them in time, so instead, he focused his magic and levitated the two charging beasts. He then proceeded to make them smash their heads together and spun them around like two tornados, and sent them flying through the air over the trees. The pony then turned his attention to the first manticore who was just now getting up. He did the same thing to this one and flung him over the trees behind the other two. Finally, he turned to the injured pony who was now unconscious and bleeding badly through three massive gashes along her side. He knew if he didn't do something soon she would bleed to death. So he used his magic to create a large shadowy hole under himself and her, quickly vanished into the shadow, and reappeared in the same manner in his house. He cleaned and treated her wounds, and put her in the bed to rest.

End Flashback:

As he was telling the story, Twilight let her hunger get the better of her and ate the sandwhich next to her. The pony was somewhat glad she found her apetite while he was telling the story, but wondered if she was even listening while she ate. He was sure to leave out the part about how he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her after their initial meeting, and the part about his shadow double. "Wow, I can't believe you were able to take on three manticores at once. You must be very gifted in magic. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you saved me. Thank you so much." Twilight said, almost crying at the fact she almost died but was saved by a pony she thought would never do such a thing for her with the way he seemed to act before. "So, how long will it take for my injuries to heal? I'll be able to go home, right?"

The hermit did not like the answer he would have to give because it meant he would have a house guest for a few days. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here while your injuries heal so I can keep an eye on you. I took responsibility for you when I saved you, so like it or not, your stuck here until your better." He said with a bit of annyonce in his voice. Twilight was grateful to him for saving her but she wasn't sure what to make of the fact that she was stuck in some strangers house who clearly didn't really seem to want to have her here until she was healed.

Then it hit her. Spike. She told him she would be home after 12, and now that she was stuck here with no way to tell him, he would definitely worry about her, and she was worried about him being left alone. She was also concerned that her other friends in Ponyville would worry about her too. "How long was I unconciouse for?" She asked.

"About three hours. It's three in the afternoon."

That sent Twilight into panic mode, but she had to keep her cool in front of her savior lest she offend him. She did the only thing she could think of, and ask for his help one more time. "Um, sir?"

She was about to say something when he cut her off. "If you're going to be here for a while, then you might as well learn my name, it's Nightshade."

Glad she could finally put a name to her hero, Twilight continued with her request. "I know you've done so much for me already, and I'm very grateful for it, but could I ask one more favor of you please?"

Feeling somewhat annoyed by this, he figured that she was now his responsibility so he decided to hear her out, so he asked with some annoyance in his voice, "Fine, what is it?"

"Could you possibly go to Ponyville and inform my friends about what happened to me? I just know they will be very worried about me."

Now this was a request he wasn't sure he could fulfill as he didn't trust other ponies, thus the thought of having to go into a town really scared him. But when he looked into those sad, purple eyes of his charge, something inside him wouldn't let him say no. "Alright, alright, I'll tell your friends about this, just please stop looking at me with those sad eyes."

Feeling relieved that her friends at least would get some piece of mind that she was ok, she couldn't help but give Nightshade a big thank you smile and say to him, "OH thank, you so much. I can't tell you how grateful I am for all your help."

He could understand her enthusiasm, but at the same time was annoyed with it. "Ok, I get it, your grateful, just please calm down." Finally getting her to calm down, he asked the question he never thought he would ever ask anypony. "Who are your friends, and what do they look like?"

**AN: Well, that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up. And that's when the real introductions begin. And for those of you that have already read the story so far, I added a few extra bits of information to ch 1 and 2. Let me know what you think so I can make this story as good as possible. The only way for me to do that is for you to tell me what you think. Also if this story gets enough positive remarks, I might wright another story when this is done.**


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Introductions Part 2

**AN: Well, here's the next chapter. If this story gets enough good reviews when it's done, I might just start another story that I had buzzing in my head for a while too. Hope you enjoy.**

**A Hermit With A Heart: Chapter 3 An Awkward Introduction Part 2**

"OK, let me go over this with you to make sure I have it down." Nightshade had heard Twilight give a description of each of her friends, but wanted to make sure he had it down so there would be no mistakes. "Fluttershy, who is a pegasus, has a light yellow coat with a soft pink mane and tail with three butterflies with pink wings and blue bodies for her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash, another pegasus, has a cyan colored coat with a rainbow mane and tail with a white cloud and a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of the cloud. Rarity, a unicorn like you, has a white coat with a violet mane and tail, styled with curls, and three diamonds for her cutie mark. Applejack is an earth pony with an orange coat, a blonde mane and tail tied up at the ends with a red band, wears a Stetson hat, and has three apples for her cutie mark. Pinkie Pie is another earth pony with a pink coat, a dark pink puffy mane and tail, with three balloons , one yellow, two blue, for her cutie mark. And finally, this dragon of yours named spike. He has a white belly, purple scales, and green spines running from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, right."

"That's right. You remembered everything perfectly. Also, Spike and I live in the Ponyville library on the east side of town. Once you inform him of what happened, he can tell you where the rest of my friends live."

Nightshade turned to leave, then, remembered something else he should tell her. "You should be ok to move around the room, but don't strain yourself or you'll reopen your wounds. Also, you can read whatever book you find here so make yourself comfortable. Oh, and one more thing, that room to the right is the bathroom should you need to go." Nightshade made his way out to the living room of his house. He teleported out the same way he moved himself and Twilight here and disappeared.

Once Twilight was alone she decided to stretch her legs and get out of bed. She was very anxious now to see all the books in this large room she woke up in, so she began looking through the shelves to find something to read while she waited. The books in Nightshade's collection were unlike anything she had ever seen, except for the collection in Canterlot which is where she was originally from. Being Celestia's personal student allowed Twilight access to the massive collection of books in the Canterlot library.

Meanwhile, Nightshade had reappeared in the everfree forest and made his way toward the town Twilight called home. Upon reaching the edge, he had to stop for a moment to sereiously consider what he was about to do.

"_Are you really going to back out now and disappoint her_?" Nightshade's double had reappeared to scold him for even thinking about avoiding the task he was given.

"Well, why shouldn't I? I hate towns, and besides, I don't owe her anything. I already paid her back for her help with that flower when I saved her." He said back to his double.

"_Are you really going to just lie to her and say you did what she asked you to? Think about those eyes she looked at you with when she asked. The desperation, the anxiety, the_-"

Before the shadow could finish, he was cut off by Nightshade. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I GET IT ALREADY!" Completely annoyed with the fact that this doppleganger was right, he lost his temper and yelled at his shadow. When he did think back to how Twilight looked at him when she asked him to tell her friend's she was ok, for some reason he couldn't figure out why he couldn't refuse her, why he couldn't disappoint her. When he finally decided to follow through with his promise, his shadow double disappeared, and Nightshade made his way to the town to find these friends of his houseguest, not looking forward to the encounter.

Meanwhile, at the Ponyville library, Spike paced back and forth with worry over Twilight being late with coming back. She was never late for anything, which got Spike so worried, he decided to gather everyone together to discuss the matter and see what could be done. "I'm telling you, something bad must have happened to her! She's never late!" Spike cried to the five mares he and Twilight called friends.

"Now calm down Spike, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason she's late." Applejack, with a country western accent, tried to console the distraught little dragon.

Pinkie Pie, wanting to help, decided to chime in with her usual upbeat and chipper attitude, not wanting one of her friends to be sad. "Yeah, maybe she's getting a surprise for us. OH or better yet, she's planning a surprise party for us and lost track of time." Everyone just gave her a confused look, knowing full well that wouldn't be the case.

Rarity was next to try and make her scaly friend feel better, as she spoke with the elegance and grace as any high class society lady speaks. "Now Spike, I'm sure we'll figure this out, let's just go to Zecora's and see if she knows anything. I'm sure Twilight just lost track of time like Pinkie said and is there right now."

Spike always did have a crush on this mare and would do anything for her, so when she spoke to try and comfort him, it made his little dragon heart soar and he couldn't help but smile. Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Spike, now feeling a little better from Rarity's words of comfort, ran to the door to see who it was. "I'll get it." Spike opened the door to see a tall stallion in a blue cloak covering his entire form except for his muzzle, legs, and tail. "Can I help you?" Spike asked.

The new pony looked down at the little dragon who answered the door, then noticed the five ponies behind him. He immediately recognized each of them as the ponies he was sent to find and was glad the task he came here for wouldn't take as long as he thought, though he didn't show it. Just to make sure though, he had to ask. "I'm looking for a dragon named spike, are you him?"

Spike answered slowly as he was nervous that this pony, who he had never seen before, knew his name. "…Yes."

Nightshade took a few steps back from the door, as he did not know how these ponies and dragon would react upon hearing about their friends' predicament. "I'm here on behalf of your friend Twilight Sparkle. She's been-" But before he could finish his sentence, he was tackled to the ground by a cyan and rainbow colored blur.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TWILIGHT, IF YOU HURT HER, YOUR GONNA BE SORRY PAL!" Rainbow dash was full of rage, thinking this pony might have something to do with her friends' disappearance.

Nightshade felt utter terror as this Pegasus had barreled into him and had him pinned to the ground, ready to do who knows what to him. "AH, P-Please don't hurt me, I swear I didn't do anything to her, honest!" Before Rainbow had a chance to question him more, she felt a tug on her tail as she was being pulled off from atop this cloaked pony.

She looked behind her to see it was Applejack pulling her tail with her mouth. With a mouth full of rainbow, Applejack tried to calm her down. "Simmer down sally, *SPIT*, now let's not go jumpin to any conclusions here. We don't know fer sure why this here fella knows Twilight. So I say we give him a chance to explain how and why he knows Twi." Applejack was always the honest, hardworking type. She was also the kind to get to the truth before coming to any conclusions of her own.

After Rainbow Dash was pulled off of him, Nightshade rolled over on his belly and covered his head with his forelegs. Timberwolves he could handle, cockatrice, no sweat, manticores, easy, but ponies he was terrified of. He just couldn't stand to be around them after what happened to him in the past.

Realizing that Applejack was right, Rainbow looked to the ground feeling a little guilty about her rash behavior. That's just how she was though. She always tended to act before thinking. She was, however, very loyal to her friends which would explain her sudden attack on this new stranger. With her head lowered, Rainbow began to apologize. "Hey, sorry for attacking you like that, guess I'm more worried about Twilight than I thought." Upon not hearing a response, Rainbow Dash lifted her head to see an odd sight.

This full grown stallion was on the ground with his back turned, hooves covering his head, and shaking like a leaf. This sight confused every pony that saw this. Fluttershy then decided to try her luck at pointing out the problem. So she spoke in her normal quiet timid voice. "Um, Rainbow Dash, I think you scared him pretty bad there. If..if you don't mind me saying." Fluttershy was always the quiet shy type, and was always afraid to speak her mind, even around her friends. But she did have a very kind heart.

Spike had enough. This pony knew Twilight, which meant he might know what happened to her, so he ran past the girls who looked on as spike approached the shaking cloaked pony and got in front of him in hopes of getting him to talk. He asked as nicely as he could. "Pleas sir, if you know what happened to Twilight, could you please tell us. We're all very worried about her." The stallion removed one of his forelegs to look at the dragon who was kneeling before him in an attempt to get answers. He looked behind him at the five mares, all with solemn expressions on their faces, clearly equally worried about their unicorn friend.

Nightshade took a moment to collect himself, stood up and turned around to address these ponies. He readied himself to give an explanation as to the events earlier today and saw that every pony and dragon was ready to hear him out. "My name is Nightshade, your friend, Twilight Sparkle, is fine." They all gave a big sigh of relief upon hearing this good news.

"So where is she, if you don't mind me asking." This came from Fluttershy.

Nightshade ignored her and continued with his story. "She was attacked by three manticores earlier today in the everfree forest, One of the manticores took a swipe at Twilight and left three very deep gashes in her side. She also sustained a minor head injury. I saw the incident and jumped in to save her from those beasts. She is currently recovering at my place and will take a few days for her wounds to heal. So in the meantime she will be staying with me."

"Why can't you bring her to the hospital here in Ponyville dear." Rarity asked.

Nightshade simply stated, "Her injurys are too great to be moved too much. Besides, I took responsibility for her when I saved her, so it's my job to heal her."

Applejack decided to step forward to give her thanks to this stallion for saving her friends life. "Thank ya kindly Nightshade, for savin Twilight like ya did. I recon we owe ya big time fer that."

With that said, Pinkie couldn't help but call out. "OH, OH, I know how to thank him. Let's throw him a PARTY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs to show her excitement. Then she got another idea. "Hey, your new here too, aren't you! We could make it a 'THANKS FOR SAVING OUR FRIEND, WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY!" She said as fast as she could. Nightshade shuddered at this. He has heard of party's before and didn't want anything to do with it, so he needed to put a stop to this quick before it was too late. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not a fan of parties. So, no thank you. Besides, I don't live anywhere near here."

Hearing this, Pinkie was sad at the fact that she wouldn't get to throw one of her famous Pinkie Pie partie's, which she loved to do. How could some pony not want to go to one of her party's? everypony loved her pary's! "Uhh, why not." Pinkie asked, clearly upset.

Nightshade could tell she would be persistent. "Simple, I don't trust ponies, and I don't like being around them. Simple as that." Everypony was confused now. If he didn't like, or trust other ponies, then why did he save their friend from the manticores?

This time, Rainbow Dash decided to ask a question. "Well, if you don't trust ponies, then why did you save Twilight? And why are you here telling us all this? Not that we're not grateful for it."

Nightshade was starting to get annoyed with all these question's but he wouldn't let it show. He answered the question hoping it would be the last. "She helped me in the forest before, so I simply returned the favor."

It was Spike's turn to speak up now. "Well, regardless, thank you so much for saving her. Would it be too much trouble to ask if we could see her, please. I would really appreciate it." Nightshade was afraid of this. They we're wanting to see Twilight to make sure for themselves that she was ok. But the last thing he wanted was more guests in his house. So he would have to tell them no.

But looking at all their hopeful faces caused something in him to move. He was about to tell them no, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He struggled inside to find the strength to say no but it just wasn't there. Why, why couldn't he say no? He searched and searched inside himself to find a reason to let them down while looking into all those hopeful eyes, but nothing came up. There was just something about these mares that made it impossible to say no. He remembered feeling the same way when Twilight asked him to come here to town.

So, giving up his internal struggle, he let out a dejected and annoyed sigh. "Alright, I'll take you to see your friend." Everypony cheered with excitement. But before he would take them, he had to lay down some rules. "Don't get too excited. I have some rules that must be followed if you want to see her." The five mares and Spike heard this and sat down quietly to listen to what the rules were, desperate to see Twilight. "Rule number one. Don't touch anything. You are welcome to look through the books in my house, but you must be very careful with them. Rule number two. Seeing how excited you are to see your friend tells me that once you do, you'll want to give her a hug or something." He said this next part in all seriousness to get his point across. "Don't hug too tightly. Any strain on her body could reopen her wounds. Understand!" Everyone nodded in unison to let him know they would do as they were told. "Good, now that that's out of the way, let's get this over with. Everypony gather around me. We're going to teleport to my house."

Everyone gathered around Nightshade, ready to see their friend, but Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if he heard her apology for attacking him earlier, so she thought she would try again. "Hey, sorry for tackling you earlier. I was just worried about Twilight."

This really surprised Nightshade, this pony was actually apologizing to him for attacking him. He wasn't sure what to make of it, so he did the only thing he thought was appropriate. "Uhm, apology accepted?" He said as more of a question, since he had never been apologized to before. He then focused his teleport spell to take everyone there to his house. What the girls and Spike didn't expect was how the teleport would work. Instead of being enveloped by a bright flash of light like what they had seen before when Twilight teleported herself, a dark hole opened up underneath them. Before anyone could say anything, they were quickly sucked into the hole with a yelp of some kind from each of them, and disappeared from Ponyville.

**AN: I was hoping to do more with this chapter while keeping the length consistant with the other chapters, but it ended up running a little longer than I anticipated. I'm sure you're all wondering who that shadow double nightshade talks to. Well that mystery will be revealed in the next chapter. I want this story to be as good as it can be, so let me know what you think of it so far. I can't improve if you don't review.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Heartfelt Reunion

**A Hermit With A Heart**

**Chapter 4: Heartfelt Reunion**

**AN: I just want to say thanks to those who enjoy my story so much. Honestly I didn't think I would get so much encouragement. So as A reward, here's the next chapter.**

Nightshade and the group re-emerged from the dark hole they disappeared into, only to find their surroundings had changed. But they were really surprised at the way they got there, for it was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. "Whoa nelly, that was some ride." This came from Applejack.

Rainbow was next to voice here opinion. "Ok, that….was weird."

Fluttershy was next. "Um, could we maybe not do that again please."

The experience scared her quite a bit, but Pinkie thought it was fun. "Are you kidding? That was fun, lets' do it again."

Rarity had yet to voice her opinion, as she was too intrigued at the house they found themselves in. A large living room with a red carpet, brown walls that seemed to be made of wood with candle holders lining them. Behind Nightshade were two Large wooden doors that one could only assume to be the front door of the house. And behind the group was a large, red velvet couch with gold trim. Behind that was a wooden table with a single chair in front of what looked like a kitchen, with wooden cabinets, white tile floor, a black metal wood stove, and a sink. To the right of the kitchen was a staircase that led to the second floor where, at the top of the stairs was another door. Rarity couldn't help but compliment Nightshade on his fabulous house. "Oh Nightshade, your house is absolutely gorgeouse! You must tell me who your decorator is."

Nightshade looked at her as she marveled at his house. He figured there was no harm in answering this question. "Um, I did it all myself." This left Rarity with her mouth wide open, as she never thought this grump could have such taste.

Spike was still very anxious to see Twilight so he cut in their conversation. "So where's Twilight?" Nightshade raised a hoof and pointed to the two double doors to the left that led to where Twilight was staying.

Spike led the group to the doors with Pinkie Pie happily jumping along behind the group. Once Spike got to the doors with everypony behind him, he flung the doors open, and there on the floor with her back turned to them, muzzle in a book, was the very mare everypony was so worried about. In pure joy and excitement they all called out to her. "TWILIGHT!"

When she heard this, she quickly lifted her head from the book and turned around to see who had called her. Her heart soared with joy when she saw all of her friends there to see her. She practically burst into tears. She couldn't believe it. She never thought Nightshade would have brought them here to see her, but there they were, all together to see her. She quickly stood up and tried to run to them, but upon standing, her body reminded her that she was still injured. As she struggled to stand, her friends saw she was having trouble getting up, so they made their way to her.

Spike was the first to get to her, as he was the most worried about her. "Twilight, oh thank Celestia you're ok. I was so worried about you when you didn't come back when you said you would." Spike was practically crying when he said this.

Twilight started tearing up too, as she missed her little dragon brother. "Oh, Spike. I missed you too." They embraced each other in a gentle hug as spike remembered what Nightshade had told them earlier. The others simply stood there for a moment to let the reunion between these two go before they would say there hello. Once Spike and Twilight broke their embrace, the girls moved in to give Twilight a gentle group hug to show they were worried about her too. Once they were done with the group hug, it was time to sit and chat for a while.

Rarity just had to express herself. "Twilight, darling, it's so good to see your alright. To be honest, when spike said you were late getting back, I was a bit more worried for you than I let on."

Applejack was next. "I reckon' I was a bit more worried than I let on about ya too sugarcube. It's a real fine relief ta see yer still up and kickin."

Then came Fluttershy. "When Nightshade came and told us you were attacked by manticores, I was so scared. I'm glad to see you're ok."

Finally Rainbow Dash spoke up. "I'll say, but how exactly did this happen again, Nightshade was kinda vague on the details."

After Nightshade had pointed the group to the room Twilight was in, he figured now would be a good time to rest a bit. So he climbed on to the couch and laid his head down. Unfortunately he wouldn't get the rest he wanted, as his shadow double popped up again. "_Well, aren't you going to join them_?"

Nightshade wondered why he came up again like this. "They came here to see Twilight, not me."

"_So, that doesn't mean you can't be with them. I'm sure they would love your company_."

"Yeah right. If they knew my past they wouldn't be so friendly to me."

"_You don't know that for sure. Besides, don't you think it's about time to stop living alone?"_

"Living alone is what has kept me alive this long. I'm not about to jepordize it on some stupid idea that I need friends. I've been doing just fine on my own for this long!"

"_But don't you think-" _

_"_WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET! I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS! I'VE BEEN ON MY OWN PRACTICALLY ALL MY LIFE AND I'VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE! NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nightshade was furious that this shadow double kept trying to incist that he needed friends and had enough.

Back in the room, Twilight was about to tell them the whole story about how she met Nightshade and how he saved her, but then they herd him talking to somepony. They got up and walked to the entrance of the living room and saw Nightshade on the couch talking to…no one? They weren't sure what was going on but soon became scared when he started yelling at no one. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Alone all his life? How could anypony live like that?

Twilight decided to try and get his attention. "Um, Nightshade?"

Still furious with his shadow, He Turned to face his caller. "WHAT!" Seeing who it was, he managed to calm himself down. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Rainbow just had to ask. "Were you.…yelling at yourself?"

Nightshade had to know something before answering this question. "How much did you hear?"

Pinkie answered for everyone. "The part where you said something about your past."

Nightshade saw no harm in answering Rainbow Dash's question, but he figured there would be more to come about his conversation. "Being alone for so long, my subconscious created a sort of double of myself through my magic that only I can see and hear. In a way, it's like my concionce. And frankly it can be very annoying sometimes."

Rarity wanted to try her luck to understand Nightshade a little better. "You said you've been alone practically all your life, right? What about your family, where's your mother and father?"

He was afraid this would come up and he didn't like it one bit. "That is none of your business! That is my personal business and I will thank you to stay out of it!" He practically yelled at her. Everypony was a little scared now, and poor Fluttershy hid behind everypony. When Nightshade saw the fear in the eyes of those ponies, he immediately felt guilty for scaring them. "Look, I'm sorry for frightening you. It's just that my past isn't exactly easy for me to talk about."

They all saw he was sorry for scaring them, so Applejack decided to see if she could get him to open up. "Ya know, ya'll can tell us anythin Nightshade. We won't think anythin less o ya, promise."

Nightshade looked away from the group when Applejack said this as he knew that if he looked into those eyes he wouldn't be able to refuse her. "Talking doesn't do anything but bring up bad memories and sad feelings. The past is the past, no amount of talking will make anything better. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired and would like to take a nap. When your done with your visit and ready to go home, just let me know." Nightshade made his way up the stairs and through the door at the top.

Twilight and friends all felt sorry for Nightshade. He had done so much for them when he didn't have to. He didn't have to save Twilight, he didn't have to bring her to his house to fix her wounds, he didn't have to go into town to tell everypony what happened to her, and he certainly didn't have to bring everypony here to see her, but he did, and they were all grateful to him for everything that he did. Like it or not, he was their friend now, and they all agreed that they would do whatever they could to make him happy. But for now, they would let him rest and they would continue with their visit. The girls and Spike still wanted to hear Twilight tell them everything that happened today.

Nightshade had just closed the door to his room to take a nap on his bed. His room wasn't anything special. A wooden floor, a simple bed with thick green covers, a bathroom, a small nightstand next to the bed, and a chair next to that. Even though he was in his own room, he didn't want to take the chance that one of the ponies could walk in on him, so he kept his cloak on as he crawled onto his bed.

"_They really do care about you, you can see it, can't you?"_

"HMPH"

"_Look, I know what you know, and I think that your afraid to admit it. You know what it is about them that you have trouble saying no to them." _

_"_Maybe."

_"I know you see it. You can see that they are genuine, honest, caring, kind." _

"So what, that still doesn't change the fact that if they knew my past, they would turn on me."

_"That's not true and you know it. You're just afraid to let them close. We both know that no matter what, they would never hurt you. Especially after you saved their friend. That's why you can't say no to them." _

"You know, you can be real annoying sometimes." Once the conversation with himself was over, he was finally free to take the nap he had long been after.

Back downstairs in the library, Twilight had just finished telling her friends how she met Nightshade, and how he saved her. She could only go by what he told her since she was unconscious when he stepped in. Rainbow Dash was most impressed with how Nightshade took on three manticores so easily. "Whoa, no way, he seriously lifted three manticores off the ground and tossed them like rag dolls? It must've been so totally AWSOME!" Anyone who could deal with such monsters so easily were way cool in her book.

Applejack was equally impressed. "Whoa nelly! He sounds mighty strong if'n he could do somthun like that."

Pinkie couldn't contain her excitement anymore. "I'll say, I'll bet he was all, oh no you don't, and they were all, ROAR!, and then he was all, oh yeah, and then they were all, AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Rarity was next to speak up. "Good heavens darling, it certainly sounds like he was quite brave indeed. But from the way you spoke about him, I couldn't help but notice that you may have a little crush on him. Am I wrong?"

"Well, he did save me, bandaged me, and made sure I was comfortable. But there's no way I have a crush on him, we only just met. Besides, we can't worry about that now, he's our friend, and we need to show him the magic of friendship."

Fluttershy then wondered something. "But how will we do that? He seemed awful serious about not wanting friends. What if we make him mad or something?"

Spike decided he had been quiet long enough and decided to voice his concern. "It doesn't matter. Nightshade is a hero and he deserves friends. We owe him so much." Everypony agreed with the baby dragon, and Twilight just looked at him with admiration for him acting so mature.

She then remembered the balcony just outside the glass door and thought now would be as good a time as any to get a better look at it and see if there was anything familiar around. "Why don't we take a look out on that balcony and see if we can tell where we are?" They all headed to the window, opened the glass door that led out, and made their way to the edge to look out.

The sight that greeted them was a massive forest. The house was sitting on a cliff face just above the tree tops. They looked to the left of the house and could see a kind of trail that led from the front door down into the forest. They then looked at the house itself. It was painted white with a black roof. Fluttershy was in awe at the large forest before them. "Oh my, it's so big. What forest do you think that is Twilight?"

Twilight was unfamiliar with this forest. "I don't know, I've never seen this forest before."

As they all stared in awe at the forest which seemed to go on forever, in the distance they saw one of the trees shake rather violently and sent a flock of birds flying off. This startled Fluttershy. "OH MY, what was that?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

Spike then made an observation, also somewhat afraid. "I don't know, but whatever it was, it must be big." They could definitely hear the faint echoes of something big stomping around in the woods.

Twilight thought they had seen enough and decided to go back in. "Uh, let's go back inside, I think we've seen enough outside for today." Before they headed back in, another tree shook and sent another flock of birds flying. The group agreed eagerly and quickly made their way back in.

Time went on as they sat and chatted about the day, and soon, it started getting late as the sun began to set in the distance. Rainbow dash volunteered to inform Nightshade that they were ready to leave, so she flew up to the second floor and knocked on the door.

Nightshade had just woken up from a wonderful nap when he heard a knock on his door. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the door.

"Hey Nightshade, were ready to go home now."

Nightshade followed Rainbow down the stairs to take everyone home. But before that could happen, Twilight suddenly remembered something important. "Nightshade, wait. Before everyone leaves, would it be alright if I wrote a letter to the princess? She'll need to know about what happened too."

This got Nightshade confused. "Why would you need to write a letter to her?"

Twilight answered casually. "I'm Princess Celestia's personal student. If I'm going to be here, I won't be able to do my studies."

Nightshade was scared now. What has he gotten himself into? This unicorn was a personal student to the sun goddess?! But, as usual, he just couldn't say no to Twilight. "I guess that would be ok."

But Spike had to remind Twilight of one little problem. "Um, Twilight, we don't have any paper or quills."

Twilight felt a little embarrassed that she forgot something so small. Luckily, Nightshade had a solution. "Hold on a minute." He made his way into the library/bedroom to the nightstand next to the bed, used his magic to open the drawer, and took out a sheet of paper, inkwell, and quill, and levitated them over to Spike. Spike set the inkwell on the floor and sat down ready to take Twilight's dictation. "Dear Princess Celestia. I am sorry to say that due to unforeseen circumstances, I will be unable to continue with my studies for a few days." Twilight went on in her letter, explaining what happened. Spike got every word.

Twilight finished her dictation to the princess and asked spike to send it. Nightshade thought that when Twilight said she wanted to send a letter to the princess, Spike would simply take it back to town and mail it like normal. So when he saw spike breath green fire on it and turn it to smoke he was confused. "Why did he do that? I thought you wanted to send that to the princess?"

Everypony chuckled a little at his confusion. Twilight then explained why Spike set the letter ablaze. "Spike's fire is magic. Any letter he breaths on with his flame is sent directly to Celestia." Nightshade just nodded in understanding.

Then Applejack remembered something she and everypony else was wondering earlier. "Nightshade, what's with that there forest out there, we all went out on the balcony and saw that big forest. We also noticed somethin big movin and shakin the trees out there."

Nightshade answered in a serious tone. "That forest is very dangerous. It's full of creatures that are worse than the ones in the everfree forest, so its best you forget about it."

Pinkie began to wonder something about that statement. "If it's so dangerous, than why do you live in it."

"Simple, what better place to live where you won't be bothered by anypony than a forest that nopony would enter?" Before anypony else could ask a question on the matter, Spike let out a belch and a puff of smoke that formed into a rolled up scroll.

Twilight immediately knew who it was from. "A letter from the princess!"

Spike picked it up and read it out loud for everyone to hear. "My faithful student, Twilight. I am sorry to hear about your predicament, but most relieved to hear you are safe. I would, however very much like to meet the pony who saved you to thank him personally and see for myself that you are well. Please write back to me to let me know when we might be able to see each other. Signed, Princess Celestia."

Nightshade was really scared now. He may very well have to meet this princess in pony. What if she saw his face, what if she blames him for what happened to her beloved student, what if she decided to take her away? Wait, why would he care if she took Twilight away? He wouldn't have to put up with these annoying ponies anymore. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore that thought, deep down a small part of him didn't want her to go.

Twilight was surprised at this turn of events. "Oh my, what an honor Nightshade. Princess Celestia wants to meet with you in pony and visit your house. You're ok with this right?"

Nightshade didn't even bother to try to refuse as he learned that no matter what, he just couldn't let these mares down. He stated bluntly to let them know it was ok. "Everyone is to meet up in front of the Ponyville library at one O' clock tomorrow."

Twilight couldn't contain her gratitude any longer after everything he had done for her. So, without thinking, she lunged forward to give him a big hug and kissed him on his nose. Nightshade blushed so fiercley, the red could almost be seen from the darkness of his hood. At first, he wanted to back away from her, but, even though it didn't show on his muzzle, deep down, there was a part of him that was enjoying it. Then he came to his senses and backed away quickly. "Just what do you think you're doing!" He practically shouted at her, but from the way it sounded, they could tell he was more embarrassed than angry. Everypony but twilight couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness.

"I'm sorry Nightshade. I just had to say thank you somehow." Twilight felt a little embarrassed herself for what she did.

"You could've just said thank you." Without another word, Nightshade made his way back to the night stand to get another piece of paper for spike to wright on. "Here, tell the princess when and where we'll meet." He said, clearly still embarrassed about the hug and kiss. Spike quickly wrote down the information and sent it on its way.

Sadly, it was finally time for everypony to go home. But Spike didn't want to leave Twilight. "Nightshade, is it alright if I stay here with Twilight?"

Nightshade did not like this. He didn't want another guest staying in his house. But before he could say anything, Twilight beat him to it. "Sorry spike, but I need you to keep an eye on the library tomorrow. You can still come with everypony tomorrow to see me again.

Spike was saddened by this, but he did know she was right. He couldn't leave the library unattended for a whole day. So he sadly agreed. "OK, see ya tomorrow Twilight." The five ponies and dragon once again gathered around Nightshade so he could take them all home. They all waved goodbye to twilight as Nightshade formed the hole that would lead to Ponyville, and disappeared. This was the first time Twilight saw Nightshade teleport. She was very curious about it as she had never seen or heard of a spell like that. She would definatly have to try and ask Nightshade about it when he got back. Twilight went back into the room she would be staying in and continued reading the book she had before her friends arrived.

The group reappeared in front of the town library where they first met Nightshade. Applejack decided to give one final thank you to Nightshade before he left. "Thank ya kindly again fer everythin Nightshade."

"Uh, you're welcome."

Rarity gave her thanks next. "Oh yes, we really appreciate it."

"No problem" Nightshade said his words rather low as if he were deep in thought. He was certainly nervous about what was to come tomorrow. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. That hug, the kiss, the fact that he liked it. He thought that maybe a good meal would help take his mind off of things, so he teleported home to make dinner for himself and his guest.

Spike was so use to sleeping with Twilight nearby, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Pinkie noticed Spike just staring at the empty library with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong Spike?"

Spike looked to his pink friend and answered with a still sad voice. "It just won't be the same with Twilight gone. The place is going to feel so lonely and empty without her."

Pinkie then had a solution pop in her head. "Spike, how would you like to stay with me until Twilight gets back?"

This seemed to help perk Spike up. "I would like that very much Pinkie, thanks."

"No problem, why don't you run inside and get your things so you can stay with me."

Spike then quickly ran inside, up the stairs to his and Twilights bedroom to retrieve his basket, blanket, and pillow and made his way back out to stay with the party pony. The other's made their way back to their homes.

Nightshade reappeared back in his living room. He saw Twilight in his library reading a book. Looking at her face sent him back to that moment when she hugged and kissed him causing him to stumble over his words a little. "So, um how-how do you f-feel about vegetable soup for, um, dinner?"

Twilight looked up from the book and gave him a grateful smile. "Sounds good, would you like any help making dinner?"

"No thanks, you take it easy. You are still healing after all." Twilight was sad she wouldn't get to help but she did still feel soar from her injuries. So she simply went back to reading as Nightshade began to cook. The smell of the food traveled through the house and to the library. Twilight could smell dinner cooking and it got her stomach rumbling, it smelled so good.

Dinner was finally ready, Nightshade levitated two bowls out of one of the cabinets, two small spoons, and one big one from one of the drawers for getting the soup in the bowls. Nightshade called out to Twilight. "Dinners ready!"

Twilight got up and placed the book on the bed, made her way to the living room and was about to sit at the table, but then realized there was only one chair. Nightshade saw she was about to take a seat on the side of the table opposite the side with the chair. "You can have the chair you know."

Twilight was surprised that he was letting her have the chair."Are you sure?"

"Just take it."

Twilight did as she was told without anymore argument and made herself comfortable as Nightshade served the soup. The first bite she took was heavenly. The soup was so good, she couldn't help but let out a contented 'MMMMM' "This soup is amazing, your a really good cook."

He responded carefully to this compliment. "Thanks, um...glad you enjoy it."

Halfway through the meal, Twilight thought now would be a good time to ask him about his teleporting. "So, Nightshade, I wanted to ask you about that teleport you did. I've never seen anything like it before. Where did you learn it?"

Nightshade didn't want to give away too much information about that for it could reveal what he really was, but he couldn't lie to her either. So he would give her just enough information that he thought she would be satisfied with. "It's just an ability I have, as long as I have an image of a place I want to go to in my head, I can get there. It's called shadow flight, because your pretty much traveling through shadow."

Twilight was very impressed. "Wow, that's incredible, can you teach me how to do it." As always, Twilight was very interested in learning a new spell, but she would be very disappointed in the answer she was given.

"Sorry, but it's an ability that can't be taught, I'm the only one that can do it." Twilight was sad to hear this but glad she could at least learn a little more about it, and her new friend.

Nightshade proceeded to take the bowls to the kitchen once dinner was done. "You might as well get to bed now, it's late and there's a big day tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight Nightshade" Twilight made her way to her room and closed the door behind her. She was surprised to see the fireplace lit up when she entered. She called out to Nightshade "NIGHTSHADE!"

When Nightshade heard her call out, he thought something happened, so he quickly ran over and burst through the doors. "WHAT'S WRONG, DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!" Nightshade quickly scanned the room for any sign of trouble, only to find a surprised unicorn. "What happened?"

Twilight then realized that she might have accidently scared Nightshade. "I'm sorry Nightshade, I was just surprised that the fireplace was lit and don't recall anypony lighting it."

Nightshade soon realized that he was actually scared that something terrible might have happened to her when she called out. Nightshade quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head and began to explain what was going on with the fireplace. "I have an enchantment on it so that when it gets dark out the fireplace will light up on its own. If the light will keep you awake, I can put it out for you."

Twilight actually enjoyed the warm glow the fire was giving off. As the flames danced, the shadows they created in the room danced too. It was haunting yet peaceful as well. "That's ok, I like it."

"All right then, see you in the morning."

Twilight then removed the book she placed on the bed earlier and put it back on the shelves, then proceeded to crawl into her bed, laid her head down, and in the warm, comforting glow of the fire, let sleep take her.

Nightshade proceeded back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up, but was soon confronted by another talk with himself. "_Weeeelllllll!" _

"Well what?"

_"You really like her don't you?"_

"Of course not."

"_Oh really, then I suppose you practically knocking down the doors when you thought she was in trouble was just a coincidence?" _

"Yes."

_"Oh, come on, just admit it. you really, really like her." _

"All right, lets say I do, so what, there's nothing I could do about it. Besides even if she did like me back, she would turn me down as soon as she saw my face. Just face it, I'm a creature of the shadows and she lives in the world of light. We're just too different from each other."

_"But you like her, don't you?" _

Nightshade couldn't deny it anymore. "Yes,...I do."

**AN: That's right, I'm working on a romance between my OC and Twilight. Also, if you read the story so far and came back and jumped to this chapter, you should know I spruced up the flashback scene a bit in chapter 2. Let me know what you think of the story if you want to see more, cause that is what encourages me to write the rest. Enjoy...OR ELSE!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Princess, Some Ponies, And P

**A Hermit With A Heart**

** Chapter 5: A princess, the ponies, and plants**

The morning light shined through Nightshade's bedroom window, stirring him from his sleep. His chest felt heavy after the realization he came to last night that he may very well like Twilight. He had to push those thoughts out of his head, for he knew that there could never be a relationship between himself and that unicorn. He tiredly crawled out of bed, put his cloak on and made his way downstairs to his living room. He made his way into the kitchen and went to a door on the right side and opened it to reveal a pantry full of fruits and vegetables lining some shelves. He walked to a basket nearby with some pears in it. He levitated four of them and made his way out.

He then went to another door on the left side of the kitchen and opened it to reveal a staircase leading into his basement. At the bottom of the stairs against a wall was a large wooden cabinet filled with bottles of different colored liquids and jars of some kind of goop, and a few medical supplies. Nightshade then levitated a small silver tray and placed a small vile of red liquid, one of the jars with a sickly green colored goop, sciscors, and a roll of bandages on it. He made his way back upstairs and to the room where Twilight was staying in.

He poked his head in to see if she was awake yet, only to find that she was looking through the shelves, admiring his collection of books. He got her attention by clearing his throat. "AHEM!"

Twilight turned her head to see Nightshade standing there with four pears and the tray with the stuff he collected earlier floating around him. "What's all that for?" She asked.

"It's about time to change out your bandages." Nightshade met Twilight in the middle of the room and floated the small vile of red liquid in front of her. "But first, drink this, it'll help your body fight off any infections you might have gotten from your cuts. You won't like the taste though, It's very bitter." Twilight eyed the strange concoction as she took hold of it with her own magic. She removed the cork from the vile and gulped it down. Nightshade was right, It was awful. It tasted very bitter, and it showed on her face as she scrunched up her nose in disgust with one eye closed. Nightshade then took the vile from her, placed it on the tray and presented her with two of the pears he brought.

"Here, this will help get rid of the taste, and its breakfast." Twilight took the pears and after the first bite, the nasty taste of the potion was gone, replaced by a sweet taste of the funny shaped fruit. Nightshade ate his pears as well.

Once they were done eating, it was time to change out the bandages. The first thing Nightshade checked on were the bandages on her head. "turn your head to the left please." Twilight did as she was instructed. Nightshade then took hold of the bandages on her head with his magic and carefully removed them. He then proceeded to look at where Twilight had bumped her head to see if it still needed to be wrapped up. "Your head's fine. It healed up well, so that won't need to be rewrapped." It felt good to have the fresh air on Twilight's head again after being covered for so long. It was then time to take care of the midsection where the worst of her injurys were.

Twilight turned so her left side was facing Nightshade and he began to remove the bandages. "Your cuts seem to be healing nicely, but I'm going to go ahead and put this green salve on them. You won't like this either, it's going to feel cold and slimy, but it'll get rid of the soreness you've been feeling and protect your wounds from anymore infections. Just try to concentrate on something else while I do this."

Twilight nodded as she prepared for the uncomfortable feeling. As soon as the first bit of the goo touched her side, she was really grossed out. "Grossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

Nightshade just looked at her and shook his head. "Just try to think of something else."

Twilight let her mind wander to ignore the gross goop being applied to her side. The first thing that came to her head was the time when she hugged Nightshade and kissed him on the nose. When she thought of that, her heart actually fluttered a little. She couldn't believe she had such feelings for somepony she just met yesterday, even though he did save her life. She tried to think of something else but her mind kept wandering back to that moment. The more she tried, the more she began to realize that she did indeed have a crush on him, even though she has yet to see his face. But she knew she wouldn't care what he looked like.

Nightshade finished applying the goo and rewrapping Twilights wounds. She noticed this and had what she thought was a good idea to show her thanks. "Thanks Nightshade." She quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

Nightshade was surprised by this and, once again, started to blush so fiercely it almost showed from the darkness of his hood. "Would you stop that!" He cried out, clearly more embarrassed than upset.

Twilight simply let out a chuckle. Nightshade practically stumbled over his next words. "L-Look, I've got potions to make, so-so why don't you just stay here and find a book to read or something until it's time for me to get your friends."

Twilight was curious about the potion making, so she thought to ask if she could see him work, really more wanting to get to know him better."Nightshade, would it be alright if I watched?" She had seen Zecora make potions before, but she was curious as to how Nightshade did it.

He thought for a moment not seeing anything wrong with it. "I suppose, but don't touch anything unless I say so."

She happily followed Nightshade down to the basement that was lit up with more candles and torches that seem to spring to life at their presence. Nightshade figured she would ask about those as well so he explained them to her. "Magic candles, they light up when somepony is near, they last longer than ordinary candles too. I made them myself with the knowledge I acquired over the years."

Twilight took in the rest of the basement. She saw a long wooden table along the back of the basement wall with bottles, beakers, funny shaped glass containers suspended over other candles, wooden bowls, and small stone mashers on the table. Nightshade pulled his black saddle bags he had with him yesterday from underneath the table, opened it, and began to levitate some of the plants in it on to the table to begin his work.

Twilight decide to try and strike up a conversation with him. "You have quite an impressive collection of books, Nightshade. Where did you get them?"

Nightshade continued his work as he answered. "It's just a collection I managed to get together over the years. Some of the books in there are very rare and hard to find."

This really peaked her interest, since she loved books and all. "WOW, where did you find such rare books?"

Once again he kept working and answered. "Let's just say I did some traveling before I settled down here."

Now Twilight was really curious. Why would he travel if he didn't like being around others? "But, I thought you didn't like being around others, why would you travel if you-"

She was cut off by Nightshade. "Look it's just something about my past that I don't like to talk about."

Twilight had a sad expression on her face as she was unable to get him to open up more. Then she heard a kind of metallic rumbling to her side. She turned to see the source, and, in the back of the basement, saw two large metal tanks with pipes coming out that seemed to go through the wall of the basement and valves on the side. "Nightshade, what is that?"

Nightshade turned to see what she was talking about. "That's my water filtration system. The pipes lead to a nearby lake. The first tank cleans and purifies the water and distributes It throughout the house. The second tank takes the used water and sends it back out into the forest. It was a pain to set up."

Twilight was impressed. "Clever."

As nightshade levitated another plant out of his bag, he stopped. It was the iron root flower. The very plant that was pretty much responsible for everything that happened so far. If it wasn't for this flower, he probably never would have met Twilight in the first place. As he stared at the plant, that same small feeling came back, only it seemed a little stronger this time.

Twilight saw Nightshade just standing there and got worried. "Nightshade, are you alright?"

This snapped him out of his trance when he heard Twilight call him. "HUH, oh, yeah, I'm ok. I think maybe I'll hold on to this one."

Twilight saw what plant it was and understood, but she thought she would try and have some fun with this. "Didn't you want to make a potion out of it?"

Nightshade thought she might know the real reason he wanted to keep it, so he tried to cover it up. "I just thought that since this plant is so hard to come by, I'd hold on to it and get the seeds it makes so I can grow some of my own." She could tell he was lying but she let it go, not wanting to press her luck. Nightshade then took out a pot from under the table with dirt already in it. He planted the flower in the pot and set it on the table. Then used his shadow flight technique and made the plant disappear.

This got Twilight confused. "What happened, where did you send it?"

Nightshade simply answered. "To my greenhouse, maybe later I'll show it to you."

Time passed as Nightshade continued his work while telling Twilight about each of the plants he got and what their properties were. Soon Twilight's stomach rumbled, telling them it was lunch time. Nightshade had just finished making another potion when he heard the rumbling. He stopped his work and they proceeded back upstairs for lunch. Nightshade made them both a daffodil and daisy sandwhich, Twilight's favorite.

Finally, it was time for Nightshade to go and get everypony for their visit with Twilight. He was definitely not looking forward to meeting the princess. "I'll be back shortly with your friends." Nightshade said. And before Twilight could say anything, he was gone. Nightshade had teleported himself just on the edge of Ponyville, wanting to delay this meeting as much as possible.

The five ponies and Spike worked extra hard today so they could have the afternoon off to visit their friends Twilight and Nightshade. Applejack, who worked on her family's apple orchard, worked hard to finish her chores early. Rarity worked fast on a dress that she was to finish while still keeping it looking beautiful. Pinkie had worked extra hard for Mr. and Mrs. Cake who ran Ponyville's bakery Sugar Cube Corner. Rainbow didn't have much to do. She was on the towns weather management team and all she had to do was clear the clouds. Fluttershy left extra food out for all her animals so she wouldn't have to worry about them while she was gone for the afternoon. And Spike cleaned and organized the library quickly. Once they were all together, they waited patiently at the library for Nightshade and Princess Celestia. The Princess soon showed up in her royal golden carriage pulled by four pegasai. She graciously stepped off her carriage to greet her subjects. "Greetings my little ponies, it's good to see you." They all bowed respectively before their beloved princess. All that was left to do now was wait for Nightshade to come.

Nightshade nervously made his way through town, trying not to draw attention to himself. Soon, the library came into view and he saw everyone gathered together waiting for him. The sight he saw left him in awe. There, standing in front of the ponies and dragon was Princess Celestia herself, towering over everypony. He could only stare and take in what he saw. The princess had a white coat and wore a gold crown atop her head adorned with a violet colored jewl just above a long unicorn horn coming out of her forehead. She had large white wings that matched her coat. She also had on a gold harness, also adorned with a violet gem in the center, and golden shoes on her hooves. Her cutie mark was of the very sun itself to signify her control of the rising of the sun. Her mane and tail were colored with a light blue, green, another blue, and pink streaks. Both mane and tail appeared ethereal as they moved in an invisible wind.

No pony had noticed Nightshade yet as he cautiously drew closer to the group. Rainbow Dash was the first to call out to him. "Hey Nightshade, good ta see ya again." She quickly flew over to greet him and the others followed quickly behind. As soon as rainbow dash aknowleged his presence, the princess turned her head with a smile on her face and watched as they all rushed to greet Nightshade. He was a bit taken back that they all showed such enthusiasm for his arrival, but he figured they were just eager to see Twilight again.

Once they all said their hello's, it was time for the sun goddess to make her introductions. The group stepped aside to let Celestia greet Nightshade. "Greetings Nightshade, I am Princess Celestia of Equestria. I want to thank you personally for saving my beloved student from danger. The girls here told me everything that happened yesterday while we waited for you."

As Nightshade looked upon her, he was nervous, but at the same time, couldn't help but feel at peace with the way she spoke. It was the kindest voice he had ever heard. He soon shook his head to regain himself to speak with the princess to lay down some rules for her, but at the same time tried to be polite, for he didn't want to anger her. "It's nice to meet you. Before we go, there is something I should inform you of. First off, I don't live within Equestria, so I'm not one of your subjects to be ordered around."

This confused everypony, they had no idea that Nightshade lived outside Equestria. The princess merely nodded her head in understanding still with a smile on her face.

"Second, if you should figure out where exactly my house is, I would thank you to keep that information to yourself."

The princess nodded in understanding again. "The girls have told me that you live in a very vast forest that could be very dangerous. I will respect your wishes."

Nightshade was pleased that she would abide by his rules. "Just so you know, my method of teleport is different than from what your used to, so brace yourself."

Everypony gathered around Nightshade for the trip to his home. Futtershy just had to try to ask something. "Uhm, Nightshade, Isn't there a less scary way to get to your house?" Fluttershy did not like his method of travel.

"Sorry, but it's the only way." Nightshade then began the spell and created a large shadow hole underneath everyone.

Pinkie just had to voice her opinion. "I like this part. WEEEEEEE!" She cried as they all fell into the hole. Celestia was indeed surprised at this mode of travel as it caught her off guard.

They all reappeared back at Nightshade's home. Applejack decided to take the lead to show Celestia where Twilight was. "Right this way yer majesty." She lead the way to the double doors that lead to the room Twilight would be in as Pinkie happily hopped along. As usual, once the doors were open, Twilight seemed to be looking through the shelves, clearly still in awe at the collection. Everypony laughed at this, even Celestia let out a giggle at her student's apparent thirst for knowledge.

Twilight heard the laughing and turned to see her friends and the princess in the room. "Girls! Spike! It's good to see you again." The five mares embraced Twilight in a group hug. Once they broke the embrace, Spike then ran forward to give Twilight a hug. Celestia stayed back a moment to let her subjects greet their friend, knowing she would be next.

Twilight then made her way over to her beloved mentor. "It's good to see you again princess." She and Celestia nuzzled against each other's necks.

"Twilight, my most faithful student, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you safe."

Twilight was so happy to see Celestia again it brought her back to the day when her life was in danger. "Oh princess, when those manticore's had me corned, I was afraid I'd never see you or my friends again."

Celestia spoke to ease her troubled mind. "It's ok Twilight, all that matters is that your safe now, and we all owe it to Nightshade." Celestia looked behind her to aknowledge Nightshade, but when she did, he wasn't there.

Rarity asked the question everypony was wondering. "That's odd, where is he."

Pinkie had the answer. "I KNOW, I saw him go through the living room through a glass door on the other side."

Rainbow dash spoke with confusion in her voice. "A glass door?"

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll show ya!" Pinkie led the way through the house to the other side of the living room with princess in tow and, sure enough, there was a large glass door leading to what looked like the outside. Pinkie opened the door and everyone filed on through into what looked like a very spacious glass house.

There were white tables filled with plants lining the walls of the place and a large whit table at the center also with plants on it. In the middle of the table was the biggest plant in the room. It had five large pedals that were a deep purple color. Fluttershy just had to ask. "What is this place."

"This is my greenhouse where I grow my plants." Everypony turned their heads to the left to see Nightshade wearing his black saddle bags in front of a pot with three odd looking plants growing in them. They were dark purple and seemed to have only two petals that connected halfway down to where they were connected to the stem.

Applejack was impressed that Nightshade was able to grow so many plants. "This here's a fine garden ya got here, but what kind of plants are those?"

Nightshade decided to have a little fun at their expense. Clearly, they've never seen these plants before. He then moved a bag from underneath the plants and opened it up to reveal the bag full of what looked like….bugs. the girls, except the princess, all gave a collective 'EEEWWWW' at the sight. Celestia just looked on with curiosity. "Watch this." Nightshade caused a small group of the dead insects to levitate and hover around in front of the plants. For a while nothing happened as everyone watched. Then, suddenly, one of the plants opened up and 'SNAP' snapped at the group buzzing in front of it, but missed. Soon the other two started doing the same thing, each one failing to get their prey. After a couple more tries, Nightshade thought that was enough for now and let the plants have their food.

Spike was impressed. "COOL! What kind of plants are those."

Twilight just had to get a closer look. So she moved to the plants. "I've never seen plants like these before."

Nightshade finally decided to reveal his secret. "Their called snapper plants, their insectivore plants, meaning plants that eat bugs. You want to try?" He asked Twilight. She figured it would be fun, so she agreed. "Just do what I did and make them work for it." Twilight then levitated a small group of the insects out of the bag and made them hover and move in front of the plants. And, just like before, the plants started to snap at the bugs. She was definatly finding this fun.

She then let the plants have their food. "That was interesting." Pinkie wanted to get a closer look too as she thought they were pretty. She hopped over and moved her face close to the plant.

Nightshade tried to warn her. "Careful, don't get too close." Too late. 'SNAP'.

One of the plants snapped down on Pinkies nose and held on tight. She screamed in pain. "OWOWOWOWO! Let go stupid plant." Rarity practically fainted at the sight. Fluttershy simply gasped and hid behind Applejack.

Rainbow called out in fear for her friend. "PINKIE!"

Nightshade had to step in. "Everypony calm down! Pinkie! Stop moving." Pinkie did as she was told. Nightshade used his magic to pry open the plants mouth to free the pink ponies nose.

Poor pinkies nose was throbbing in pain as she sat back on her rump and held her nose with her hooves. "OOOOWWWWW! That really hurt!" everyone but Rarity, who was still passed out from the shock with spike tending to her, and Celestia, who watched the scene with concern, moved to their injured friend.

Applejack asked in worry, "You all right there sugurecube?"

Pinkie didn't seem to hear her. "OH, my poor nose."

Nightshade had a solution to this. "Everypony, please stand aside. I'll take care of this." Nightshade levitated a jar with the same green goo that he put on Twilight's cuts earlier and a small band aid out of his saddlebag. "Now hold still, this might feel a little unpleasant."

Rainbow Dash saw the green slop and got curious. "What's that stuff for?"

"It'll protect the wound from getting infected. It's not pleasant, but it works." Nightshade then levitated a small amount of the salve onto where pinkies nose was bit, and covered it with the band aid. "Just leave that on until tomorrow and your nose should be ok."

Just like that, Pinkie was back to her usual peppy self. "Okie dokie lokie, thanks Nightshade, that feels much better. LALaLAlaLA LA LA LA." She sang as she hopped around.

Nightshade became confused at her sudden mood change. "Is she?"

Before he could finish, Twilight cut him off. "Yes, she's always like that."

He then remembered Rarity. "And...what about her?"

Spike answered this one. "She's fine, just passed out from the shock."

No sooner as he said that, she woke up. "What happened?"

Fluttershy finally found it was safe now. "You fainted when Pinkie got bit on the nose by that plant." Celestia just looked at Nightshade with admiration for how much he seemed to care, even though he didn't admit it. But there was something about him that was nagging her.

Celestia then wanted to know about that big plant at the center of the room. "Nightshade, what is that big plant there?" Everypony turned to Nightshade for an explanation.

"That is a giant version of the rarest plant in the world. The smaller version is called a lunar lilly."

Celestia really grew curious then. She had no idea there were plants named after the moon that her younger sister, Princess Luna, raised every night. "Why is it called a lunar lily?"

Nightshade felt some pride for his centerpiece, but he never showed it, as usual. "Their called lunar lily's because they only bloom at night when the moon is out and give off a white glow similar to the moon. This particular giant lunar lily only blooms on the Night of a full moon, and gives off a glow so bright, it's like your right next to the moon. In fact I believe there's going to be a full moon tomorrow night."

Everypony was in left in wonder at such a beautiful sight and Applejack just had to say what everypony was thinking. "Well tarnation! I'll bet that's one heck of a sight ta see!"

Rarity was next to compliment. "MY word darling, it sounds absolutely MAGNIFICENT!"

Pinkie was next to say her peace. "I'll say, HEY, I just got a great idea. Nightshade, could we sleep over tomorrow to see it? We could have a SLUMBERPARTY!"

Nightshade did not like where this was going. But once again, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say no, so he just went ahead and agreed. "Fine, but you do realize that that will use up two days worth of visits, right." Everypony gave out a loud cheer in excitement at the impending sleepover at their new friends house to see a beautiful sight. "For now, you can look around the green house, but be careful." The girls, Spike, and even Celestia decided to look at the collection of flowers and plants Nightshade had.

There was one plant in particular that seemed to catch Fluttershy's eye. There were five vines with green leaves growing out of a large pot that curled in at the top. She thought the plant was very pretty and decided to ask Nightshade about it. "Nightshade, what's this plant here?"

Nightshade turned to Fluttershy to see what plant she was talking about. When he did, he saw Fluttershy raise a hoof to touch it. "FLUTTERSHY, DON'T!" Too late again. The vines sprang to life and wrapped themselves around the timid Pegasus.

Fluttershy screamed in fear. "AAHHH, HELP!"

Everypony turned to see the sight of Fluttershy being lifted by these vines and all cried out in unison. "FLUTTERSHY!" Celestia charged her horn with magic ready to do something to help one of her subjects.

But, once again, Nightshade to the rescue. "Everypony, stop!" Nightshade ran to the plants holding the terrified pony. Celestia saw this and figured Nightshade knew what to do, since these plants were his. So she let the magic in her horn die down and watched. "Fluttershy, look at me! You need to calm down!"

"I can't, I'm too scared."

"Yes you can! Look at me!" Fluttershy look down at Nightshade to hear him. "Take a deep breath, calm down, and stop moving. If you stop moving, the vines will let you go." Fluttershy simply nodded in understanding and did as she was told. She took a deep breath in, exhaled, relaxed, and stopped moving. The vines did just what Nightshade said they would do. They placed Fluttershy gently back down on the floor and let her go. Once the vines let her go she ran and hid behind….Nightshade? He was surprised that she would try to find comfort with him. Then again, he did help her get out of that predicament. The girls, Spike, and Celestia made their way over to check on their traumatized friend.

Rainbow Dash was the first to check on fluttershy as she still shuddered behind Nightshade. "Fluttershy, are you ok?"

Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash from Behind Nightshade. "I think so." She responded still shaken up from her experience. "Thank you Nightshade, for helping me get out of that."

Rarity spoke next. "Good heavens deer, what sort of plant IS that!"

Nightshade began yet another plant lesson. "This is another very rare plant, also the smartest plant in the world, it's called a snake vine. The vines are connected to a mass under the dirt where the brain is. It was just curious about Fluttershy when it sensed she was close. Bad plant, bad. I know we've never had guests before but you scared the poor mare. Now you apologize to her right now." They couldn't believe he was scolding the plant like it was a pet who misbehaved. But what really surprised them was that the plant seemed to respond. The green leaves seemed to shrink down and turn into buds that then reopened to make beautiful white flowers.

Fluttershy saw this and got back up to admire the flowers. Nightshade seemed to urge her to get closer, but she was hesitant because of what just happened. Still she moved closer and one of the vines actually reached out and rubbed against her cheek, soliciting a giggle out of her, as it tickled her. "Hee, hee, aaaawwww, you're not a bad plant after all, are you?" The other girls, except Rainbow Dash, thought the scene to be quite adorable as they let out a colevtive 'AAAAWWWEE'

Even though Nightshade had shown such caring to her subjects and helped them with their predicaments, there was still something she needed to know about him and now was the time. "Girls, Spike, I'd like to speak with Nightshade alone please."

Twilight was concerned about this. "What's this about princess?"

Celestia didn't want to worry her student. "Don't worry Twilight, I would just like to speak with him alone about the events that have occurred and hear it from him directly." The girls and spike made their way out and to the Library. Nightshade was worried. What could this princess have to talk to him about? Celestia made sure that it was just her and Nightshade now. She didn't like what she was about to do, but she had to make sure of something.

Nightshade then asked. "So what did you want to talk about Princess?"

Celestia then charged her horn and cast a time freezing spell on Nightshade, freezing him in place. "I'm sorry Nightshade, but no ordinary unicorn can take on three manticors. Not to mention move through shadows like you do." The princess then charged her horn with magic again and proceeded to read Nightshade's mind. She pushed her way into his head.

When she was in, the sight she saw was odd. She found herself in a village surrounded by trees with the night sky over head. But something was wrong, the village soon caught on fire. Every building was burning. But what really horrified the princess was the fact that the place was being set ablaze by ponies. Her ponies. The very ponies she ruled over and loved. They weren't just burning, but they were killing, killing these strange creatures shrouded in black, running for their lives. The area was surrounded by angry yelling from the ponies, and fear induced screams from the shadowy creatures. Celestia could only watch in horror as earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasai, all commited such horrible atrocities.

Then she turned to look behind her and saw something equally horrible. A tall, massive shadowy beast with red glowing eyes stood over the scene and laughed maniacally. Celestia couldn't believe what she was seeing. What horrible despicable creature could be responsible for leading her ponies to commit such heinous acts.

Soon, the laughing, shouting and screaming died down, only to be replaced by crying. It sounded like some poor filly or foal crying. Celestia tried to find the source as she galloped frantically through the burning village but found nothing, until another shadowy figure appeared before her. It looked like Nightshade, but he was all black, even his cloak was black, and there was a pair of red glowing eyes glaring at her from under the hood. "Nightshade?" She asked in fear.

"_You shouldn't be here!" _

"Nightshade, what is this? Please, tell me." She asked in desperation.

_"GEEEEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !" _As the shadowy figure shouted, Celestia could feel herself being violently forced out of Nightshade's head. When she was back in her own mind, her body reeled back from the force. She couldn't believe what happened, what she saw, and how she was so easily forced out of his head. What was that figure that pushed her out? It looked like Nightshade but there was something else about it.

She realized that what she saw was a memory, which means that whatever happened in that village she saw, Nightshade was there. She realized she wouldn't get anymore answers from Nightshade. She would just have to hope that Nightshade really was trustworthy as he had been showing so far, after what just happened told her that Nightshade may very well be as powerful as her, if not more so in magic and strength. She wasn't sure how he would react if she tried to take Twilight back with her.

She released him from the time freezing spell she put on him. Remembering the question he asked before she froze him, she spoke. "I just wanted to give you my utmost gratitude for everything you've done for my student and her friends."

Since Nightshade was frozen in time he had no idea that Celestia had just invaded his mind. "Um,….Your welcome?"

Prncess Celestia had seen enough for today and decided it was time to go home. "Nightshade thank you for your hospitality, but I believe it's time for me to get back to the palace. I will go say my farewells to my subjects and would appreciate your assistance in getting back to Ponyville."

"Sure, no problem."

Celestia made her way to the library where everypony was sitting and chatting up a storm. "Well everypony, I'm afraid I must take my leave. I am confident that Twilight is in very capable hooves for her recovery."

Rainbow Dash then spoke for everypony. "Actually Princess, I think we'll be joining you on the return trip home."

Rarity agreed. "Quit right your highness, after all, we do need to get ready for the slumber party tommorow night." So every pony said their good byes to Twilight and gathered around Nightshade to go back to Ponyville. Once back, Celestia waved goodbye to the ponies as she teleported herself back to Canterot in a blinding flash of light. Then the ponies said their goodbyes to Nightshade as he disappeared once again back home. The ponies then made their own way back home with spike following Pinkie to get ready for the party tomorrow to see the beautiful lunar lily bloom.

**AN: Hold on to your hooves ponies, this is it. The next chapter will be the big reveal of my OCs mysterious dark past. But not the last chapter. Hope you liked the little teaser I threw in there. Please R&R. , to my followers, I'm not sure if you get emails informing you of changes I make to the current chapters up, but if you do I apologize as I realize that I do seem to keep doing that. I'm really jus making corrections in capitalizing and punctuation errors. I did however make a few tweaks in a few scenes. I went through each chapter and made my final changes and corrections. I promise no more changes. I would be grateful to one of my followers if they could let me know if they are getting those emails. Thank you to all who enjoy my story.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Haunting Past Revealed

**A Hermit With A Heart**

**Chapter 6: A Haunting Past Revealed**

**AN: Well my faithful followers and fellow readers. Your patience is about to be rewarded. As promised this chapter will reveal Nightsades past. But, as I said, it won't be the last.**

Morning came and Nightshade was pacing nervously in his room as his shadow stood by and watched. "I can't believe this, I just can't believe this! I actually agreed to let those ponies stay the night in my house! How could I be so STUPID!" Nightshade was scolding himself for agreeing to the sleepover tonight.

"_Would you just relax. Everything will be fine."_

"No, everything will not be fine, this was a HUGE mistake! I can't believe I agreed to this!"

_"Jeeze, get a hold of yourself, nothing bad is going to happen. They've been over here twice now and the only thing that happened was the snapper plant getting Pikie's nose, and Fluttershy getting wrapped up in those vines." _What Nightshade's shadow didn't mention was the fact that after Celestia asked to speak to Nightshade alone, she froze him in time and probed his mind. Luckily, shadow Nightshade was able to hide just enough information from Celestia to keep her from finding out anything too important before forcing her out. He knew that if Nightshade were to know that the princess was trying to read his mind, it would make it impossible to convince Nightshade to finally find friends so he could be happy.

"Exactly, that may very well be a prelude to something much worse to come!"

"_You know why you agreed to it, so you might as well just calm down, relax, and just go with it. Besides, it just means more time with…..her." _

"We've already been over this. There's no way a relationship between me and her could exist. Besides, in two days, her wounds will be healed and she can go home, and I can finally be rid of those ponies! But, you're right, I did agree to this sleepover. If only I hadn't found that stupid flower!" Nightshade had finally come to terms with his agreement to let the ponies and dragon stay the night at his house and see the lunar lily bloom.

Nightshade made his way down to his living room and then to the basement to collect the supplies to change out Twilight's bandages again. He made his way back upstairs and over to Twilight's room and found her reading yet another book. She didn't seem to notice him when he entered the room, so he got her attention. "Time to change out your bandages again."

Twilight lifted her head from the book she had and saw Nightshade, she got up and walked over to nightshade to let him switch out her bandages. But then she noticed that same green goop that Nightshade placed on her cuts yesterday floating by him. She really didn't like that stuff and it made her recoil a little at the sight of it. "Do you really have to put that on me?" Twilight asked as Nightshade removed her old bandages.

He saw she was disgusted by the salve he had. "Do you want your gashes to get infected? Besides, It looks like they've closed up completely, so this will be the last time I'll have to apply it and these new bandages can stay on. In two days, your wounds will be healed completely and you can go home."

This worried Twilight. She knew that if she couldn't convince him that having friends was a good thing before then, she might never see him again. But what could she do? How could she show him the magic of friendship? She just couldn't figure it out herself, so she decided that she would wait for her friends and come up with something tonight.

Nightshade had finished replacing her bandages while she was trying to figure this out, and it was now time for breakfast. Nightshade left for the kitchen to make breakfast, while Twilight continued her reading to wait. He began to make pancakes from scratch for himself and his guest. It was an uneventful meal as they ate. After breakfast was had, the two had the day to themselves, but there wasn't really much to do.

Nightshade did have some things to take care of. "I need to head into the forest to find some more plants, I'll be back later. In the meantime, you can just help yourself to the books."

Twilight was concerned for Nightshade as she remembered him telling her it was dangerous. "Wait, didn't you say that place is dangerous, why are you going in there?"

Nightshade could see the worry in her eyes. "Relax, the creatures in there have a migratory pattern, I know when it's safe in what area of the forest. Besides, I can handle myself just fine. I have been living in this forest for a long time after all." Twilight was still worried for him but knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. Nightshade opened the large double doors at the front of the house and went out into the forest to collect more plants, leaving Twilight free to explore the book collection more.

Back in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was hard at work bucking apple trees with her big brother Big Macintosh. He had a red coat with an orange main and tail, and a half green apple for his cutie mark, and wore a brown wooden harness around his neck. While Applejack tried to work, she was being pestered by her little sister Applebloom and her two friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Applebloom was a little filly earth pony with a yellow coat, a red mane and tail, and had on a big pink ribbon on her head. Sweetie Belle was Rarity's little sister and a unicorn like her. She had a white coat and a purple and pink mane and tail swirled up at the ends. And Scootaloo was a little Pegasus pony with a dark orange coat and a neon purple mane and tail that was clearly unkempt. Together, they formed a club calling themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The three fillies had heard about what happened to Twilight and how Nightshade had saved her and is currently taking care of her.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came over to see Applebloom and try to convince Applejack to let them come along with her to meet Nightshade and see if maybe he could help them get their cutie marks, and to see the lunar lily. Applebloom begged her sister. "PLEASE Applejack, can't we come with you, we promise to be good!"

Sweetie Belle tried to back her up. "Yeah, and besides, he might like some help with his books, we could be Cutie Mark Crusader librarians."

Scootaloo did not like the sound of that. "Librarians, are you kidding, that's booooooring! Maybe we could help him with his garden and be….Cutie Mark Crusader gardeners."

Applejack heard enough and was getting annoyed with their persistence. "That's enough you three! Now lookey here, I'm sorry, but Nightshade just wouldn't be real appreciative if'n we brought along some guests unannounced. So I'm sorry, but the answer is still no. But I suppose if'n ya'll really want ta meet him, ya'll can be there with us when he comes." The three fillies were sad that they wouldn't be able to come with Applejack and her friends to the sleepover, but would be happy just to meet Nightshade.

Rarity was busy in her dress shop, the Carousel Boutique, packing what she would need for the sleepover tonight. Mane spray, makeup, eyelash trimmer, all kinds of things for hair and facial care, and a sleeping bag. Once she was satisfied that her beauty supplies were packed up in her saddle bag, she set it on the bed next to her sleeping bag and went back to work on a dress.

Meanwhile, at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie was busy planning and packing all the party supplies she would need for the sleepover party with Spikes' help. Pinkie listed off each item while spike had a checklist to mark everything needed. "Let's see, balloons."

"Check"

"Party hats."

"Check"

"Streamers."

"Check"

"Sweets."

"Check"

"Record player for music."

"Check"

"Well, that's everything, OOOHHHHH, This is going to be so much fun, I just know Nightshade will love this."

Spike had his doudts. "I don't know Pinkie, I just don't see him as the party type."

"Oh don't be silly Spike, everypony is a party type, we just have to show him and help him find that party pony deep inside him and let him out!" Spike still wasn't sure, but he did hope Pinkie was right, Nightshade was a hero, he saved Spikes' beloved adopted big sister. So he continued helping Pinkie get everything packed and ready to go.

Rainbow Dash was in her cloud house above Ponyville ready and waiting for the party. The only thing she really needed was her sleeping bag. She was also waiting for the party with a big smile on her face, she also couldn't help but feel sorry for Nightshade for living such a lonely life, who she saw as a real cool stallion for facing down three manticores and not even breaking a sweat. So she wanted to do what she could to convince Nightsade that she was his friend.

Fluttershy was busy fluttering about her house taking care of her animals to make sure they would be all right tonight while she was gone. She too wouldn't be taking much with her, just a sleeping bag to sleep in when it was time for bed.

Finally the sun began to set and the girls and Spike were all gathered in front of the library with their sleeping bags on their backs to wait for Nighshade to get them, but there were four others there as well. Applejack asked Big Mac to come along to make sure the three fillies would get home all right once they left.

Rarity decided to try to remind her little sister and her friends to be careful around Nightshade. "Now you three mind your manners and don't be rude when Nightshade shows up, understand." The three just smiled an innocent smile at Rarity.

Suddenly, right in front of them, a dark hole appeared and Nightshade emerged. The cutie mark crusaders were amazed at this and Scootaloo couldn't contain her enthusiasm as she jumped up in excitement and fluttered her little wings. "WHOA, that was so cool! How do you do that?!"

Nightshade saw the four new ponies and got worried. "Who are they? PLEASE tell me they aren't coming too!"

Applejack decided to alleviate Nightshade's fears. "Don't worry Nightshade, they just wanted to meet you in pony, this here is ma big brother Big Macintosh." Big Mac simply gave him a nod as a hello. "And these three fillies are-"

But before Applejack could even begin her introduction of her sister and her friends, the three ran forward and stop in front of Nightshade to introduce themselves. "I'm Scootaloo,"

"I'm Sweetie Belle,"

"And I'm Applebloom, and together we are," The three shouted out their club name at the top of their lungs. "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

Nightshade recoiled a bit at the volume the three little ponies produced, as did everypony else there. Even spike tried to cover his ears when he saw what was coming, but it wasn't enough.

Nightshade's ears were ringing a little from the shout. "Ok, OW. Would you PLEEEAAASE not do that again!"

The three continued their introduction with Scootaloo starting. "Were on a mission,"

Sweetie Belle, "To find our cutie marks,"

Applebloom finishing, "And discover our special talent." Nightshade just looked at them, he had never seen such enthusiasm before.

Rainbow Dash apologized for the three of them. "Sorry about them Nightshade, they can be a little…..energetic."

Nopony could see it, but from the way he spoke next, they could tell Nightshade was cocking and eyebrow. "A little energetic?" The five mares and dragon gave out a laugh at that.

Applebloom then spoke up again. "So Nightshade, we were hopin you might have some ideas on how we could earn our cutie marks."

Then scootaloo chimed in. "Yeah, a cool stallion like you must have an awesome cutie mark. can we see it?"

Nightshade grew nervous at this request. "Sorry, but that's personal. The best advice I can give you for earning a cutie mark is to be patient."

The girls were very disappointed in Nightshades answer and Applebloom spoke up. "But were just too impatient to be patient."

Then Sweetie belle spoke. "Yeah, all the other kids in our class have their cutie marks."

Applejack stepped in to put a stop to the fillies pestering. "Now that's enough you three. Nightshade gave you the best advice you can get for gettin a cutie mark."

Rarity decided it was time to be on their way. "Now you three be good while were gone, ok."

The three just let out a sad 'AAAAWWWWEEEE' and Sweetie Belle voiced her disappointment. "Do you have to go already?"

Fluttershy tried to comfort them. "Now girls, I'ts ok, we'll be back first thing in the morning. I'm sure you'll get to talk to Nightshade more later, all right."

They simply answered in unison, still disappointed, 'Ok'.

Then Nightshade noticed Pinkies saddle bag full of party favors. "What is all that for?"

Pinkie Pie looked at her saddle bag and then back to him. "Oh, these are for the party of course. You can't have a party without decorations silly."

Nightshade did not like this one bit, he may have agreed to let them stay the night to see the lily, but he did not like the idea of these ponies decorating his house. "NO NO NO NO NO! Absolutely not! I've got my house just the way I like it, there is NO way I'm letting you hang those fru fru girly colorful things up in my house!"

The ponies got worried as he said this, but Pinkie was the saddest. She gave him the saddest look she could muster as her eyes became wide as dinner plates, tears forming, mouth quivering, and Nightshade could swear he heard what sounded like a little puppy whine. "PLLLLEEEEAAASSSE, Nightshade."

He was helpless before this pink ponies sad pleading look. He tried to look away but even then he could still feel it. He finally caved in. "UUGGHH, FINE, but you'd better take them down when it's over, GOT IT!"

The girls gave out a relieved sigh and Pinkie perked right back up. "Okie dokie lokie, Cross my heart , hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Nightshade looked on in confusion as Pinkie used one hoof to make an x over her chest then fluttered both hooves and finally put the hoof she used to make an x over her eye. It was finally time to depart, so the girls and Spike came close so Nightshade could wisk them to his house. He created the dark portal and they all quickly vanished. Big Mac lead the Cutie Mark Crusaders away to take them back home.

The group once again found themselves in Nightshade's house. Pinkie happily jumped ahead with everyone following her to Nightshade's library, opened the doors and happily greeted Twilight. Nightshade figured he might as well stick around this time as they always seem to follow him. He simply stood at the entrance of the room while the girls, except Twilight, set up the decorations.

He was very unhappy that Pinkie was so insistent with having decorations, but he was helpless before that sad pleading look she gave him and dared not do anything to incur it again. Besides she did say they would clean up afterwards. The streamers and balloons were all set up and Pinkie placed a record player at the center of the room to start the party. She then began to pass out the sweets she brought with her in her saddle bag to everypony there, even Nightshade. "Here you go Nightshade, have a cupcake."

He seemed to look at it curiously as he had never seen a cupcake before. "Uhm, what's a cupcake?"

Pinkie let out a huge gasp as she couldn't believe Nightshade had never had a cupcake before. "Why, It's only one of the most spendiforuous supertastic sweets of all time! Try it, you'll love it."

Nightshade levitated the strange confection from Pinkie's hoof and examined it, it had pink frosting covered in sprinkles. He carefully moved it closer to his mouth and opened wide to take a bite. Pinkie just watched in anticipation for Nightshade to take his first bite of a cupcake, the others watched the scene as well, wondering what Nightshade would think of it. He bit down on the cupcake and let the taste sit in his mouth to see what it was like. It was unlike anything he ever had before, it was so sweet and tasty, it almost made him feel good inside. Even though he thought it was delicious he still showed no real emotion when he expressed what he thought of it. "It's actually pretty good, thanks Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie cheered in excitement that Nightshade liked his first taste of a cupcake. "YAHOOO! You mean it!"

"Well, it's certainly different than anything I've ever had before, so, yes." He stated bluntly before gobbling up the rest of it. Pinkie smiled a big smile at Nightshade as she turned and headed for the record player to start the music.

Everypony in the room started dancing to the wonderful party music while Nightshade just sat at the entrance of the room to watch. Rainbow Dash took notice and decided to see if she could get him to dance. "Hey Nightshade, Care to dance?"

"Uh, no thanks."

Rarity came over to see if she could help. "Oh come on dear, it's a party, loosen up and have fun."

"Really, I'm fine."

Rainbow then thought of a way that might get him on the dance floor. "What's the matter, you chicken."

Nightshade did not like that, if anything he was no chicken and he didn't like being insulted. "Now look here featherbrain, I've faced down monsters that would give you nightmares just from looking at them! I am NOT A CHICKEN!"

She got him, she let the feather brain insult go as she has been called worse things before. "well, come on then Mr hero."

Nightshade really didn't want to dance, but these girls were going to be persistent, so he would have to admit something that, for some reason, he was embarrassed to admit. "Look, uhm, i..i..don't… know how to…dance." He thought they would laugh at him for that.

Fluttershy happen to hear the conversation and came over to try to make Nightshade feel better. "It's ok Nightshade, I don't know how to dance either, but you don't have to know how at a party, or around friends. We won't laugh at you, promise."

Nightshade was left with no way to avoid it. They promised not to laugh at him, no matter how ridiculous he may end up looking as he tried to dance. So he reluctantly agreed….sorta. "um,…well"

Before he could actually agree, Rainbow Dash cut in. "Great, lets boogie!" She then grabbed his hoof and dragged him into the room more and got him in front of Twilight.

Twilight just smiled at him. "Come on Nightshade, let's dance."

"Uh…ok." He did not like the situation Rainbow Dash just put him in, she was practically forcing him to dance with the mare he liked a lot but would never be able to be with. But there was nothing he could really do, so he just did his best to dance with her. It was awkward at first, but he was actually starting to enjoy himself. The others could tell as well, even though he managed to keep a straight muzzle, as usual. Spike was enjoying himself as he got to dance with the mare of his dreams, Rarity. They danced and danced for what seemed like hours.

Everypony was soon tired from the dancing, so it was time to relax a bit with a game. Twilight made a suggestion for a game that she really wanted to try. "Hey, how about truth or dare, I've always wanted to try that." Everypony agreed, but Nightshade didn't like the sound of that game. Everypony took a seat in a circle at the center of the room. Twilight decided to sit next to Nightshade.

Before the game began, Nightshade needed to know the rules. "So,…how do you play this game?"

Applejack answered. "Simple, we each take a turn callin out another pony and ask them if'n they want to take a dare, or tell the truth. You have ta do the dare yer given, or tell the truth to any question yer asked. If'n you go through with either, then you get ta do the same thing to another pony."

Nightshade REALLY didn't like the sound of that, if it came to his turn and he chose truth, he thought that they might ask him something about his past. He would have to take a dare. Since Twilight suggested the game, she went first. "Rarity, Truth or dare?"

Rarity gave her choice some thought. "Uhm, truth."

"Ok, is there somepony in town you have a crush on?"

Rarity was surprised that Twilight would ask her something like that, but it was a game, so she decided to go ahead and answer. Spike got his hopes up that he would be the somepony Rarity liked. "Nope. Sorry to disappoint you dear, but I just haven't found that special somepony yet." Spike was sad that Rarity didn't like him, but at the same time hopeful that he would still be able to win her over yet. Now it was Rarity's turn to pick somepony. "Hmmmm, Applejack, truth or dare."

Applejack already knew what she was going to take. "Dare."

"Alright, I dare you tooo….stand on your head for five seconds."

"yer on!" Applejack got up and began to try and balance herself on her head, she succeded in her attempt but was wobbly as she held her stance,…3…4…5. Done. Applejack quickly fell forward and landed on her back and everypony shared a good laugh at the scene. Nightshade just watched in silence as the mares and dragon played their game, fearing what might happen when it was his turn.

The game went on and then it was rainbow dashes turn when she had to tell a truth. She decided it was time for Nightshade to get in on the action. "Nightshade, truth or dare."

This was it, he was afraid of this, but as long as he chose dare, he hoped nothing serious would come of it. "uh..dare!"

Rainbow Dash had a great idea for a dare that she thought would be hilarious. She knew Twilight did indeed have a crush on Nightshade after that day when they saw her kiss him on the nose and hugged him. "I dare you to…kiss twilight on the cheek and hold it for five seconds."

Twilight and Nightshade exclaimed at the same time, 'WHAT'.

Then Nightshade spoke on his own. "I'm not kissing her!"

Rainbow Dash knew how to get to him. "Whats the matter, you chicken?"

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN, AND I'LL PROVE IT!"

Twilight turned to face Nightshade to try to object to the awkward dare Rainbow gave him, but as soon as she turned her head, before she could say anything, 'SMOOCH'. Everypony's jaw hit the floor. They couldn't believe it. Nightshade was kissing Twilight on the lips. Aparantly, he had his eyes closed as he was doing it because he didn't pull away. Twilight's eyes widened in shock at the sudden lip contact at first, but then began to enjoy it as her eyes began to close.

Two seconds, the ponies just watched in shock, mouths still hanging open, Spike was disgusted with this. "Ewwe gross."

Fluttershy just felt embarrassed for the both of them as her cheeks began to blush and she hid behind her mane. "Oh….my."

Three seconds, Twilight was in heaven, her heart was beating like crazy at the lip contact she was making with the pony she had a crush on, and Nightshade still had no idea that he was kissing her on the lips.

Four seconds, her mind was racing so fast she couldn't think straight, all she could do was enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Five seconds finally passed and Nightshade pulled away and faced the group. "There, five seconds, kiss, on the cheek, whose chicken now, HUH!" The ponies all just turned to each other while Twilight still had a dreamy look on her face, looking at Nightshade.

Rainbow Dash couldn't contain herself any more. She burst out laughing and started rolling on the ground with her hooves flailing in the air. "BWAAA HA HA HA!" Soon everypony was laughing but Fluttershy, who was still blushing at the awkwardness, and spike was still just disgusted.

Nightshade just looked at them in confusion, wondering what was so funny. "What, I did the dare. I kissed her on the cheek and held it for five seconds."

Rainbow Dash tried to tell him what happened but she was just laughing too hard "HA HA HA HA YOU HAA YOU DIDN't HAAHA I CAN'T HAHAHAHAHA"

Since Rainbow Dash couldn't do it, Applejack decided to inform him of his aim. "HA HA you were HAHA a little off target there romeo, HAHAHAH!"

Nightshade was still confused as to what she meant. "What are you talking about!"

Still not getting the hint, it was up to fluttershy to point out what happened. "Um, Nightshade,…I'm sorry but…you kind of kissed Twilight on the lips."

"WHAT! Twilight what is she-" He turned to question Twilight about what Fluttershy was talking about, but when he saw the dreamy, love sick expression on Twilight's face, it became clear. He felt more embarrassed than he ever had in his whole life. His cheeks turned so bright red, they could be seen clearly from the shadow of his hood.

Not only was he feeling embarrassed, but he was furious that he was put into such a situation in the first place. He just had to get out of there to cool down. "You know what, I'm done, I don't want to play anymore!" He got up and stormed out while everypony was still laughing.

Pinkie tried to stop him but she too was laughing too hard to talk. "NIGHSHADE, HAHAHAHA WAIT HAHAHA….PLEASE HAHAHAHAHA!" No good, Nightshade stormed out of the room and made his way to his room to try to calm down and think about what just happened while Twilight still stared at the space that Nightshade once occupied with that same dreamy look.

Spike ran over to Twilight to try and get her to snap out of it. "Twilight, snap out of it." He snapped his claws in front of her face a couple of times and it seemed to bring her out of her trance.

"HUH, Nightshade,…where did Nightshade go?"

Pinkie answered, still laughing at the incident. "He hahahah..went to his room..heheheh."

Twilight just had to scold Rainbow Dash since this was her fault. "Rainbow,….That wasn't very nice! What if we hurt his feelings!"

Rainbow dash was also still laughing a little from the situation she was responsible for. "Oh, lighten up Twilight, haahaha…besides hehe…don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. We saw he he the look on your face when he kissed you hahahaha."

Twilight just had to try and see if there was anything she could do to apologize. "I'd better go talk to him."

Applejack figured that would be a mistake. "Now hold on there sugar cube..hehe..I think seein you would just flare him up again..hehe. Just give him some time to cool down. I'm sure that once he's settled, he'll come back." Twilight wanted to object but Applejack was right. The last thing Nightshade needed right now was to be confronted by the pony he kissed and felt embarrassed about, so she stayed behind, hoping this wouldn't make things worse.

Back up in Nightshade's room, he was FUMING about the incident that just took place, and his shadow double came out to try and comfort him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, I KISSED HER! HER! ON THE LIPS! THIS IS GREAT, JUST BUCKING GREAT! I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN I JUST KNEW IT!"

_"Would you just calm down, it was a simple mistake!"_

"A SIMPLE MISTAKE!? ASIMPLE MISTAKE!? NO NO, this was not just some simple mistake, THEY LAUGHED AT ME! THAT'S IT PARTY IS OVER! I'm sending them all home RIGHT NOW!"

_"Calm down, what about Twilight, she's still injured remember. You can't just send her home. That kiss was an accident, besides, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it, can you? Just take a deep breath, calm down and relax here for a bit until your better, ok."_

"GRRRR, FINE! But if that happens again, they are gone!"

Back in the library, the girls had calmed down enough to talk. Twilight was still upset with Rainbow Dash for putting Nightshade on the spot like she did. "I still think that wasn't very nice Rainbow dash."

"Oh please, I was trying to do you a favor, and it worked out better than I thought it would."

Fluttershy didn't think so. "Uhm, Rainbow…I kinda have to agree with Twilight, that was kinda mean of you,…if you don't mind me saying."

While the girls talked, spike decided to finally take a good look at some of the books in the room to compare them to the books in the library he called home. He was impressed with the collection as he looked through it. But one book he came across on the second level shelf caught his eye. It was a black book with no title on it, unlike the rest. "Huh, I wonder what this one is." Spike reached out to take the book from the shelf to get a better look at it, but as soon as he tried to pull it off the shelf, he heard what sounded like gears turning. Spike quickly released the book , still on the shelf and backed up. "WHOA, what the hay!"

The girls turned to where Spike was to see what the sound was and Twilight thought Spike might have done something wrong. "SPIKE, what did you do?"

"Nothing I swear. There was this book and-" But before he could finish, the shelf he found the book on moved forward some then to the side to reveal a small alcove with a stand in it and one black book resting on it.

The ponies moved toward the alcove and looked on in curiosity. Pinkie was impressed. "OOHHH a secret room. I wonder if there are other secret rooms in here?"

Applejack was next to speak. "What in tarnation is that."

Pinkie had the answer. "UH It's a book, Duh, silly."

Rainbow Dash Knew what Applejack meant. "I think what she meeeaans is why was it hidden?"

Twilight then levitated the book in front of her with everypony looking over her shoulder. Fluttershy got worried about the book. "um..Twilight..I really don't think we should read it. I mean what if it was hidden for a reason."

Rarity had to disagree. "Now darling, what harm could possibly come from reading a book."

Twilight was curious about why this book was hidden away, she saw no harm in looking at it. She read the title out loud. "THE HISTORY OF THE SHADOW WALKERS"

Applejack wondered out loud. "The shadow walkers, who in tarnation are the shadow walkers?" None of them had ever heard of the shadow walkers. Twilight opened the book and began to read the contents within.

THE HISTORY OF THE SHADOW WALKERS

A long time ago, there was a tribe of ponies known as the shadow walkers. They were different from normal ponies, but they varied in species just like the normal ponies. There were those who could fly and control the weather, those that had magic and sought knowledge to share with their kind, and those that excelled in growing food and plants. But there was one trait that all shadow walker ponies shared that gave them the name. They could control and manipulate the shadows. The shadow walkers were a peaceful tribe and lived in harmony with one another while under the rule of their kind hearted and loving king and queen who had both magic and flight, they were the equivalent of an alicorn.

They ruled their kingdom with compassion and love. They called a forest known as Blackwood forest their home, which resided just along the borders of the country known as Equestria. At the time, Equestria was ruled by a terrible king who's name has been lost to history. He learned of the shadow walkers and didn't like that they were happy. So, he was able to convince his subjects that the shadow walkers were evil and must be destroyed. It was easy, he was able to use the fact that the shadow walkers had control over the shadows to convince the ponies that they were evil. The terrible king rallied an army to strike at the shadow walkers and eliminate them.

The ponies marched to Blackwood forest lead by their king to wipe out every last shadow walker. Once they reached the forest, the slaughter began, the ponies set fire to the homes and killed every shadow walker they came across, regardless of how young or old they were. The shadow walkers tried to fight back to defend themselves, but they were too heavily out matched by the well trained soldiers. One by one they were killed until only the king and queen were left, but they were able to flee the village. They were chased through the forest bye the ponies and were never heard from again. No pony knows what happened to them that night. Some think that they escaped and are still alive today, hiding. Others think that they were caught and killed. The truth was lost to history.

THE END

Every pony was silent when Twilight finished reading. They couldn't believe what they just heard and read. They thought that Princess Celestia had always been the ruler of Equestria. If that was the case, then who was this mysterious evil king that caused such terror? How come such history was not known to them? Twilight had read every history book she found in Canterlot and in her own Library, but she had never even seen so much as a hint at what was in this book. Twilight finally broke the silence. "I…I…Can't believe it. Is this true? How could-"

"What do you think you're doing?"

The group turned to see Nightshade, standing there with a very displeased look on his muzzle. Twilight tried to explain. "Nightshade, I…I.."

"How much did you read?"

Twilight was worried that reading the book was a mistake after all. "We, uh….well"

"HOW MUCH!" He was clearly furious that they found and read the book.

Twilight figured it would be best to be honest with him and hope they could apologize to him. "All of it."

Nightshade simply walked over to them and took the book with his magic and placed it back in the alcove and closed it. The girls just looked on in worry. "So…..now you know." This confused them.

Twilight again spoke as the others were too afraid to. "Know what, Nightshade?"

"THE TRUTH, THE TRUTH THAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HIDE ALL THIS TIME!"

They were still confused. "Nightshade, what are you talking about?"

"You want to know what I'm talking about? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Nightshade turned to them and finally flung his cloak off in front of them. "THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" The girls and Spike were shocked at what they saw. Nightshade was not a unicorn like they all thought. He had large, dragon like wings, two horns atop his head that came up and curved back, and his eyes were slited like a cat's eyes. "I'M A SHADOW WALKER!" They had never seen anything like him.

Twilight tried to say something to comfort him. "Nightshade, I…I.."

"THIS is what I've been hiding from you the whole time, because I was afraid of what it would mean, because of what you would do to me!"

"Nightshade, are you the king of the shadow walkers that was mentioned?"

"No, he was my father. You might as well hear the rest." Nightshade figured that since they knew what they read, they might as well hear his side.

FLASHBACK:

I was just a young colt when it happened. My mother and father loved me very much, but they weren't my only family. The entire shadow walker clan was like a family to me. Brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, every shadow walker was my family, not just my subjects. We lived happy peaceful lives and never did anything to hurt anypony. But when the attack came, we had to run. My father picked me up and placed me on his back, he and my mother ran through the village to escape from the slaughter, I looked back at the scene and saw the monsterous king responsible for it. I don't know what his name was, but I do know that he was pure evil as he laughed at the pain around him.

My mother and father ran as fast as they could through the woods with me still on my father's back. We were being chased by a group of those ponies. I suggested to my father that we could fly to get away but he said we would be easy prey for the pegasi in the air. My parents knew there would be no escape, that it was just a matter of time before we were caught. So they did the only thing they could think of.

Suddenly, we stopped, my father placed me in a hollowed out dead tree and said to me, "Be safe son, no matter what happens, we love you."

I called to him "DAD!"

My mother spoke to me next, "We love you son, stay alive for us."

I called to her "MOM!"

My dad spoke to me again, "No matter what happens, you stay here and keep hidden, alright."

Before I could say another word, they took off and left me in that tree. Soon the group that was chasing us passed me by as I watched their hooves gallop past. After a minute or so, I heard screaming in the distance. I got scared, thinking it was my parents, so I crawled out of the tree and ran as fast as I could in the direction of the scream. I came to the top of a hill and looked down, only to see the same group of ponies that passed me by looking at something on the ground. I quickly ducked down behind a tree and waited for them to leave. It wasn't long before they left and were out of sight, so I took the opportunity to make my way down the hill to see what it was they were looking at, fearing the worst. There…at my very hooves….were my parents, dead. Broken wings, shattered horns, bloody muzzles, dead. I stared at them for what felt like an eternity not knowing what to do. My clan was gone, my parents were dead, and I was all alone in the world. After I cried all the tears I had in front of my parents, I knew what I had to do. Survive.

END FLASHBACK

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Nightshade finished his sad tale of woe. Every pony and dragon were crying for their friend who had lost everything. Twilight was crying as she tried to console her shadow walker friend. "Nightshade,….I"

"For two thousand years…..TWO…..THOUSAND YEARS I'VE BEEN ALONE BECAUSE OF PONIES LIKE YOU! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING! MY HOME, MY CLAN, MY FAMILY, EVERYTHING, ALL BECAUSE OF PONIE LIKE YOU!"

The girls just watched as Twilight tried to talk to Nightshade while Fluttershy simply hid behind the group and covered her head with her hooves, and spike next to her. "Nightshade, please!"

"JUST SAVE IT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, THE PAIN I'VE EXPERIENCED, I….I…." Nightshade started to tear up as he tried to find the right words. "I just...don't see the point in living when I'm the last of my kind, I… just can't go on anymore." Nightshade lowered his head and turned to the side. "Just do what you have to and make it quick." He readied himself for the inevitable.

This was the last Straw for Twilight. She walked over to him and lifted his head to force him to look her in the eyes. "Nightshade, we don't care what you look like, we don't care you're a shadow walker, I don't care…I…..I love you Nightshade!" Twilight closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his in such a passionate kiss. The girls and spike just gasped at what had just happened. Twilight had just confessed her love for him and was kissing him.

Nightshade's eyes widened in shock as the mare he cared for kissed him on his lips in an act of love. She shortly broke the kiss and Nightshade was stunned. "You…I…But." He couldn't speak, the realization that these ponies truly didn't care what he was, and the fact that the mare he had fallen for had returned his affections was too much. His eyes began to water, his heart began to ache, he raised his head and he let out the loudest emotionally induced scream he could. "**GGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The room grew slightly darker, and the house shook with such force at its owners cry.

Twilight just stood there and watched her love release all his pent up emotions in one primal scream. When he finished, the room lit back up and Nightshade just collapsed on the ground as his eyes were streaming with tears. Twilight slowly walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw the most beautiful smile in the world. He got up and they embraced each other in a hug. Nightshade just continued to let loose with his tears.

The others saw this and figured now was a good time to show him they were his friends, so they walked over and embraced him in a group hug while spike just stood there and watched. He never was one for mushy stuff like that, except for when it came to Rarity. Nightshade cried his eyes out over Twilight's shoulder while the others continued their embrace in silence to let Nightshade release everything he had been holding onto for so long.

After what seemed like hours, Nightshade's tears finally let up and was down to sniffling. They broke the embrace and took a few steps back to give him room. He just looked at his new love, and friends as his once cold heart that had formed, melted away. After two thousand years of pain and loneliness, he did something he thought he would never do again,…..he smiled. "Thank you, I can't tell you how much this means to me, and how much better I feel now that I was finally able to let it out. I…I was too afraid to admit it, but I really was lonely. Thank you all so much, my friends." He said it, he finally said it and called them friends.

The girls have done what they wanted to do when they first found out that he saved Twilight's life. They showed him the beauty and magic of friendship. Pinkie couldn't contain her excitement that they succeded. "YAAAAHOOOOO! THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!"

But Applejack had to remind her of something. "Uh, Pinkie Pie, were already having a party remember."

"Oh yeah."

Then Nightshade remembered the whole reason they came here in the first place. "OH, that's right, you all came here to see the lunar lily, it's almost time for the moon to be in place!" Now that Nightshade had finally started smiling, he couldn't stop.

Twilight hung back a moment and watched Nightshade in admiration as he lead her friends to the green house. She got up and was about to try and catch up, but then she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw…Nightshade? At least.. it looked like Nightshade, but the figure was shadowed over, she tried to talk to it. "Hello?" The figure just smiled at her and mouthed something to her. 'thank you' Twilight then remembered what Nightshade said when he told them about the double he talked to. She simply smiled back and responded. "You're welcome." The figure then simply faded out and Twilight turned to join her friends and new love to watch the lunar lily.

She made her way to the greenhouse where the others had gathered around and were sitting on their flanks to enjoy the large flower. Twilight took a seat next to Nightshade. They turned to each other with a smile, then back to the plant. "It's almost time." Nightshade announced. They saw the moon slowly move into position just above them through the roof of the glass house. The rays of the moon shone down upon the flower and it slowly began to open. As it did, the glow from the inside of the plant could be seen shining through the top as the pedals began to open.

The flower was now completely open and the pedals made the flower look completely round, the girls gazed at the beautiful white glowing flower. Even spike was amazed at the sight. Twilight leaned against Nightshade to enjoy his company, he looked down at her. As he gazed upon her, a thought suddenly came to mind, he still didn't think that, even though he loved her and she loved him, a relationship just couldn't work, but he at least had to do something special for her to pay her back for accepting him. He knew exactly what he could do before he had to say goodbye to her…. forever.

**AN: OK I know this chapter ran longer than my previous ones, but if I had cut it short, I wouldn't have been able to keep my promise that this would be the big reveal of my OC's past. I hope you at least enjoyed the buildup to the moment. Anyway, I hope you all like the story so far. Let me know if you like it or not. Thanks, until next time my little readers.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Date With Destiny

**A Hermit With A Heart**

**Chapter 7: A Date With Destiny**

**AN: I would just like to thank all the readers out there for their support. I didn't think that my first fanfic would get such positive feedback when I started. I'm just glad you enoy it…..so let me know with your reviews. I CRAVE THEM. **

Morning came and Nightshade stirred from his sleep. His head and his heart were buzzing, as if at war with one another over what Nightshade was thinking he would have to do when it came time to send Twilight home. His heart was screaming to stay with her, while his head yelled that it would never work out. But Nightshade already knew what he would do, even if it meant he would still be alone. Since Nightshade had shown what he was to the ponies already, he had no need to put on his cloak, so he just left it in his room. He tried to ignore the inner struggle as he made his way downstairs to greet his new, but temporary friends.

Nightshade opened the door to his library and saw all the ponies had already gotten up early to do as they promised and cleaned up the room from all the decorations. Twilight simply stood by and watched, wanting to help, but the others were insistent that she just relax. The salve Nightshade put on her did remove the soreness and felt she could help, but the girls and Spike didn't want her to take any chances.

Applejack was the first to notice Nightshade in the room and went to greet him. "Howdy there pardner, ya sleep well."

Nightshade just smiled as he responded. "Better than I had in two thousand years thanks to all of you."

Twilight then came over to greet her new coltfriend. "I'm glad to hear it." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Nightshade just blushed, and this time, every pony could see it clearly since he was no longer hiding his face.

He cleared his throat when he spoke again in an attempt to hide his feelings. "AHEM, anyway, I'll get breakfast started."

Pinkie jumped in front of Nightshade to stop him. "No need Nightshade, we all brought our own food and ate already. We didn't want you to use up your supplies on us."

Then Rainbow Dash stepped in. "Yeah, besides we kinda need to get back home. Ya know, jobs and all."

Nightshade didn't want to say goodbye to them just yet. "Are you sure you don't want to stick around a bit longer, I could tell you quit a few interesting stories about some of the things I've seen."

Rarity decided to interject. "Terribly sorry dear, but we really must get back, besides, that beautiful flower you have gave me an idea for a fashion design that I am most eager to get to work on."

Fluttershy came next. "And I have animals that I need to take care of back home."

Pinkie just had to throw in her two bits. "Don't worry, you can always come visit us in Ponyville and see your maaaaarrrrefriend." She said that last line rather slyly, which seemed to coax another blush from Nightshade.

"Oh, yeah, visit, sure." They saw Nightshade take on a rather somber look which worried them.

Spike stepped forward to see what had Nightshade so down. "Nightshade, what's wrong?"

"Huh, oh uh nothing, I'm ok, really." He lied as he put on a fake smile.

Spike and the girls didn't believe him, but figured he was still sad about remembering the tragedy he went through, so Applejack thought to try and cheer him up. "AH come on now pardner, cheer up, all that bad stuff ya been through was a long time ago. Ya don't have ta worry about that anymore."

Rainbow Dash agreed. "Yeah, besides, you got us now, and no matter what, were you're friends, and we'll be there for you no matter what."

Those words seemed to perk Nightshade up a bit. "Thanks girls, and Spike, for everything." They all smiled at him and began to collect their things to go home. Before Nightshade would take them home, he felt he should tell them a bit of good news. "I do have something to tell you all. Twilight will be able to come home tomorrow." Everypony in the room cheered at the news that their friend would be coming back to Ponyville, but none was more happy than Spike. "So, is everypony ready to go?" The five mares and dragon gave a group nod. They said goodbye to twilight and gathered around Nightshade for the return trip home.

Nightshade, the girls, and Spike had just reappeared in front of the Ponyville Library. Before he could leave, the group had to say their goodbyes. Pinkie was first. "Thanks again for letting us come over and throw you a party, you've just got to come to the party I have planned to celebrate Twilight coming back."

"You're welcome Pinkie, I look forward to it. Even though I didn't show it, I really did have fun last night. Thanks again."

Rainbow Dash had an idea. "Maybe you could tell us one of those adventure stories you were talking about at the party. I'd love to hear those."

"Sure, why not?"

Rarity had an idea of her own as well. "Oh and Nightshade, you simply must come by my shop sometime, the color of your coat is simply devine, I could make an outfit for you that would make you look fabulous."

"Uh, that's ok, really, look I should really get going, I'll see you later."

Spike said his goodbye next. "See ya later Nightshade, and thanks again for everything."

"Bye Spike." Nightshade waved goodbye to them and teleported back home. The ponies then went their separate ways to go back to their homes while Spike made his way into the library.

Nightshade was once again in his house and went to check on Twilight. As expected, she was busy reading another one of his books. He figured he should leave her to it for now because he needed to go to his room to do some serious thinking.

He got to his room and closed the door. He paced back and forth waiting for his double to come out to talk to about this matter, but after a while, it never came out. Nightshade began to yell at his head. "Hello, I know you're in there, come on out!" He knocked himself on his head with his hoof as he cried out to himself. "Where are you? HELLLOOOOOO!" Still nothing. "FINE, you don't want to come out, then I guess I'm…..on my own." It was then that he realized why his double hadn't come out. It was just something to help him cope with his solitude, something to help guide him to something he needed to be happy. Nightshade had finally accepted others as friends, the very ponies that his double kept trying to get him to be friends with, and now that he did accept their friendship, that part of him was no longer needed. Nightshade was truly on his own now. He figured now would be a good time to tell twilight what he had planned for tonight, so he shook those thoughts out of his head and made his way back downstairs to his library.

Nightshade entered the room with Twilight still reading and spoke. "Um, Twilight, I was….wondering if…maybe you'd…want to..go out on a date with me?"

Twilight looked up from her book with a big smile on her face and stood up. "Oh Nightshade, I would love to! But…where would we go."

"Well, as I said before, I know that forest very well, and even though it is dangerous, it does have some amazing things to see too, and I just thought you'd like to see the beauty of it."

Twilight smiled at him. She knew full well that he would never take her someplace he wouldn't be able to protect her from any danger. "I would like that very much Nightshade, I can't wait." Her eyes sparkled with wonder as she couldn't help but imagine what kind of wonders could exist in such a mysterious forest. "So when do we go."

Nightshade knew that, for the full effect of what he wanted to show her, it would have to be dark. "Tonight, we'll head out tonight after the sun goes down."

Twilight was excited to hear this. She would finally get to go on a date with her new coltfriend and see something amazing. All they could do now was wait for the sun to set. Nightshade stayed in the library with Twilight for the rest of the day to go through his books with her, just so he could enjoy her company longer until it was time for her to leave.

The sun had finally gone down and it was time to head out. As the day went on, the thought of what Nightshade wanted to show Twilight seemed to lift his spirits as he was in a slightly better mood. "Well, it's time to go, you ready."

"Ready and eager."

"Just remember, stay close to me and do as I say, all right." Twilight was actually excited about this. Sure they were going into a dangerous forest, but it was to see something amazing, she just knew it, also, this was a date with the stallion she loved. Nightshade's horns glowed black as he focused his magic on the front doors and they creaked open. The pair made their way out the front door and Nightshade closed the doors behind them.

They walked down the path into the forest with the night sky above and the moon shining bright. "So Nightshade, what exactly do you want to show me." She couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"Sorry, but that's a surprise." Nightshade said with a smile. He wasn't about to let his inner war ruin this night, he ignored his thoughts and concentrated on enjoying being with Twilight. The woods were definitely thick, for as they went deeper, the forest seemed to get darker.

Twilight was starting to get worried. "Nightshade, it's getting hard to see."

He knew what to do to help ease her nerves. "Hang on a sec." He focused his magic into his two horns again and produced a white ball of light to illuminate the area.

Twilight looked upon him with admiration. "Nice illuminaton spell."

"Thanks." They continued on their way for a while when suddenly Nightshade heard something. "Wait,….did you hear that?" He whispered to her.

"No." She whispered back. Nightshade quickly dispelled his light orb and they both quickly moved to hide behind a large tree. Twilight was a little worried now, as she began to hear something stomping towards them. Nightshade had a serious look on his face as he carefully looked out from behind the tree.

Twilight carefully looked around as well and asked Nightshade in a whisper. "What is it Nightshade?" He said nothing as the stomping got louder and closer.

Soon a tall large figure came into view from the darkness of the woods. Nightshade was still looking out from behind the tree as he quietly recognized the form. "A troll. Twilight, get down." The large lumbering beast stomped forward a bit then came to a stop a few feet away from the pair's hiding spot. Nightshade turned to Twilight and put a hoof to his mouth as if telling her to stay quiet. She simply nodded with worry on her face.

Nightshade looked back at the troll who was holding a massive wooden club and had it slung over its shoulder as it appeared to be sniffing the air, trying to find something. It couldn't pick up any odd scents, so it continued on its way as it stomped along. Nightshade still wore a serious expression on his face as he watched the troll walk away out of ear shot. "They must have expanded their territory since the last time I was in this area. Looks like we'll have to teleport back home once were done."

Twilight was still very shaken up from nearly being found by such a large creature that could easily be about half the size of a dragon. "Nightshade, what was that thing."

Nightshade saw Twilight was still scared, so he smiled at her as he told her what that thing was. "A troll, large lumbering beasts, with sickly green skin covered in warts that live in this forest, their very territorial. They can talk like us, but their very stupid and easy to outsmart. Nothing I can't handle. Don't worry, we'll use my shadow flight spell to get back to the house when were done here. But just to be safe, I think it best not to use an illumination spell."

Twilight felt relief at Nightshades words, but became concerned about something else. "But then, how will we see where were going?"

"I have night vision. We shadow walkers lived in a large forest and developed it to adapt. Just stick close to me."

The two continued on their way through the forest when Nightshade felt that now would be a good time to confess something. "Twilight, theres….something I feel I should tell you."

"What is it Nightshade?"

"Remember when I told you that I did some traveling in the past,…..well, I lied."

This confused Twilight. "What do you mean Nightshade?"

"I guess a part of me just wanted to kind of impress you, and when Rarity asked me who my decorator was and I said I did it myself, that was another lie. The truth is, that I didn't build that house. There was no way I could go into town to get the things needed to make that place, I was just too scared. In fact, my very first time going into a town was when I went to inform your friends about the incident that got you hurt."

Twilight was really confused then. "Then, if you were so scared of others, why did you go into Ponyville."

"For some reason, the look in your eyes when you asked me to made something in me move. I just couldn't disappoint you."

Twilight smiled a big smile at that, then wondered something else. "So, if you didn't build that house, who did?"

They continued their walk as Nightshade explained. "Well, a thousand years after THAT incident, some researcher pony was curious about the forest. He built the house there so he could live there and do his research of the place. At the time, I was living in this forest too. So I was spying on him to see what he was doing in the forest. I never confronted him though, but from time to time, he would mention at how this princess Celestia would reward him for his work on this place. That was the only reason I even knew about Celestia. He never got to finish his research though as he fell prey to the dangers of the forest, so I moved in to the house he built and have been living there ever since. The plants in the green house are mine though, and the food I get comes from the forest, but everything else was built and left by that pony. Even the books I now own were his."

Twilight got a little worried that Nightshade seemed to be confessing. "Why are you telling me this Nightshade?"

"Just thought you should know just how scared I really was of being around other ponies. As I said, being in towns terrifies me with so many others around."

"But you're not afraid any more,…..right?"

Nightshade just kept walking. "C'mon, were almost there."

Soon, Twilight started noticing that the further they went, the brighter the plants seem to let off a glow. "Nightshade, what are these?" She asked with wonder.

Nightshade just smirked. "Oh, nothing special, just ordinary grass and flowers."

That just made Twilight more curious. "But then, if their nothing special, how are they glowing."

Nightshade just looked at her with the same smirk on his face. "You'll see through these bushes." They made their way through some brush and Twilight was met with an amazing and beautiful sight.

There was a large lake that was letting off a beautiful white glow and a waterfall to the left where the water was coming from, surrounded by glowing flowers and grass. "What is this place?" She asked with eyes wide in wonder.

"This is Moon Lake."

Twilight stepped up to the edge of the lake and looked down into the water. She couldn't believe how clear it was. She could see clear to the bottom and all the fish in it just swimming about, almost as if they were flying. "This is amazing Nightshade, how is the water glowing like that?"

"I don't myself. I tried to follow the source of the water, but it just led to a smaller lake where the water was just coming up out of the ground. Frankly, I'm fine with not knowing, it's just one of the many mysteries of the forest that give it that charm. Watch this." Then, Nightshade dunked his head in the water, took a big mouthful, lifted his head out, and swallowed.

Twilight was curious as to why he did that, but before she could ask, his body started to glow blue. She just looked on in wonder yet agin. "Wow, that's amazing."

"You want to try, go ahead, take a swig, it's one of the properties of this water, its temporary and only lasts a few minutes."

Twilight thought it would be interesting, so she dunked her muzzle in the water, sucked some into her mouth, pulled out and swallowed. Then she started to let off a purple glow that matched her coat. She looked at herself as she glowed and was amazed at this.

Nightshade then got an idea. "Hey, look at you, you really are…TWILIGHT SPARKLE now HA!" Twilight just rolled her eyes at him. "What,…ok fine, but come on, it was my first time trying to tell a joke, cut me some slack." Twilight giggled a little at him. Then, Nightshade turned to look at a spot at the other side of the lake and saw something. "Right on time."

Twilight got curious at what he meant . "What is it Nightshade?"

"Look over there."

Twilight turned her head to look where Nightshade was pointing. On the other side of the lake, another white glow seemed to be moving from within the brush as it got closer to the lake. A bright white glowing deer with antlers emerged from the woods as it drew closer to the edge of the water. She just watched in awe as the glowing creature ducked it's head down to get a drink. She was about to ask Nightshade what it was, but then heard a strange haunting wailing call. She looked to her side and it was Nightshade making the sound. "Nightshade?" She then heard that same call come from the other side of the lake and looked to see it's source. It was the deer. It had its head raised as it made the call. Nightshade did the call again. The deer made for the water, and, to Twilight's amazement, instead of swimming through the water, the deer was actually walking on top of it.

Her jaw hit the floor at this sight. She was too stunned to say anything else. The deer drew closer and closer to them until it stopped a foot away. Nightshade did the call again, only softer. The deer did the same thing as if they were talking to each other. It seemed to tower over them as it stood on the water surface. The deer then turned its attention to Twilight and seemed to just stare at her. She could only look back at it. It moved its head closer and looked Twilight in the eyes. She felt as if the creature were staring into her very soul. It held it's gaze for a minute. The deer then pulled back and let out another wail before it turned around and disappeared into the forest.

Twilight was still in shock at what she just saw as her mouth hung open. Nightshade turned to her with a smile on his face and saw the look on Twilight's face. "You know, that's a pretty good way to catch bugs."

Twilight shook her head to regain her senses. "What…was that?"

"THAT was the spirit of the forest."

Twilight had no idea such creatures existed. "A spirit?"

"A kind of guardian that balances out the evil that is formed from some great tragedy that occurred in a forest. The beasts I keep talking about in this place is the evil that was formed here."

Twilight got worried hearing this. "So, what great tragedy happened here to create such evil?"

Nightshade ignored the question. "C'mon, there's one more place I want to show you."

Twilight got more worried when Nightshade didn't answer her question but figured that if it was important, he would tell her. So she let it go and followed him away from the lake after the glow they had faded. "So where are we going next?"

Nightshade gave another smile as he looked at her. "To the heart of the forest."

They finally arrived at their next destination and Twilight took in what she saw. This part of the forest wasn't as thick with trees so the moon provided some illumination, but that wasn't the only source of light in the area. "Nightshade,….are those…..lunar lily's?!"

She stood before the stone ruins of some ancient civilization covered in vines with lunar lily's growing all over the place. Because of all the lily's and the moon above, there was plenty of light to see everything clearly. Nightshade lead her through the ruins along an ancient stone looking street past the remains of stone buildings covered in moss, vines, and lunar lily's. She looked on in awe and wonder at the structures covered in the plants.

She paused a moment to ask. "What is this place Nightshade?" He didn't answer. He just kept on walking through the place. Twilight trotted to catch up to him to try and see what was wrong. "Nightshade, what is it, what's wrong?" Still no answer. So she just kept following him, thinking she would get some answers eventually.

Soon they came to a large stone structure that seemed to be the remnance of a large stone castle with the doors missing. The two made their way inside. Twilight stopped a moment to take in the inside of the building. The walls had a few holes in them, with vines growing all along them, also with the same white flowers growing from the vines. Then, she heard Nightshade speak.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't come to visit in a while, been a lot of stuff going on." He sounded sad.

Twilight saw him sitting in front of a few steps that led to three broken thrones, also covered in vines and lily's. Twilight slowly made her way over to him to see who or what he was talking to. She came up next to him, looked at his face and saw he wore a sad expression. "Nightshade?" she said softly with worry in her voice. She saw he was looking down, so she looked to see what he was staring at.

At their hooves were two grave stones flat in the ground. They both had an inscription on them. Twilight read them to herself. The first one read 'Here lies king Shadow Knight, beloved ruler and loving father' the other read, 'Here lies queen Shade, beloved ruler and loving mother'. Twilight's eyes soon began to tear in understanding. "Nightshade, are these your parents?"

He said nothing as tears began to form in his eyes. He blinked and a tear fell upon the head stone of his father. "*SNIFF* I miss them so much Twilight*SNIFF*" It all became clear to Twilight now. These ruins were his home once. This was Nightshade's kingdom, now in ruin, covered in vines and plants. Twilight embraced Nightshade in a hug, practically crying herself for her coltfreind.

Nightshade hugged her back and let loose with a turrent of tears as she did the same. "Oh Nightshade, I'm so sorry!" The two simply sat there in each other's embrace within the ruins of a once proud kingdom, surrounded by the white glow of the flowers that have taken over the place. Their crying echoed through the now empty halls of the castle as the moon shone through a hole in the roof, providing a kind of spotlight for them as they sat and cried.

After what seemed like hours the two finally broke their embrace and looked each other in the eye. Twilight had to say something, anything to comfort her love. "Nightshade, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Nopony should ever have to go through what you did."

Nightshade finally spoke to her. "You know, Nightshade wasn't even my original name. I used to go by something else before it happened. After it did and I lost my parents, I thought it only appropriate to take a name that would honor their memory. So I took the last part of my father's name, and my mother's name, and gave myself the name Nightshade."

Twilight looked at him with her eyes still a little teary with a smile on her face. "I think that was a wonderful idea."

Nightshade smiled back at her, also still a little teary eyed. He raised his hoof to wipe away the tears and looked back at his parent's graves. "Mom, dad, this is Twilight Sparkle. She and her friends helped show me that I don't have to be alone anymore. And she showed me love. She's my marefrend. I wish you could see this."

Twilight looked down at the graves. "It's very nice to meet you your majesties." She gave a bow as she spoke to the deceased rulers.

Nightshade figured it was really late and it was time to head back. He thought of a fun way to try to lighten the mood and get home quickly. "We should probably be heading back. Care to go for a flight."

Twilight gave him a nervous look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can climb on my back and I'll fly us back home."

Twilight got a little more nervous at that idea. "I don't know, are you sure you can carry me, what about your shadow flight technique."

"That's no fun, besides, you're going to love seeing the forest from a bird's eye view."

She nodded, still a little nervous. "All right then."

Nightshade then got down a little to let Twilight on his back. She climbed on and wrapped her hooves around his neck. "Hold on tight!" He cried to her. He then started galloping out the entrance of the ruined castle, lept into the air and flapped his mighty wings to take off over the trees.

Twilight closed her eyes and let out a fearful scream as they breached the canopy of the forest. "YAAAAHHHHHH"

Nightshade looked back at his passenger as she clung on for dear life with her eyes closed. "Twilight, open your eyes, you're missing a beautiful view!" He had to practically shout at her over the sound of the wind as it flew by.

She carefully opened one eye to look around. As soon as she saw the view, she opened both eyes to take in the sight. The clear night sky lit up with the stars and the moon shining brightly, the forest down below, and the wind whistling in her ears as it blew her mane about. "WOW, this is incredible!" The sight was too magnificent for her to feel afraid at the fact that she was up in the air. Even at this height, the forest still seemed to go on forever with no end in sight. Twilight exclaimed, "From up here, the forest seems so nice, like there isn't anything dangerous about it!"

Nightshade had to agree. "I know, it's great Isn't it?" Nightshade then found a lone cloud floating in the sky, flew up to it, and came to a rest. He stared out over the forest into the night sky. "Hard to believe this place was once a battleground, huh?" He asked no one in particular as he looked upon the scene. The moonlight shone on their faces as the wind blew their mane's about.

Twilight decided to express her gratitude. "Thank you Nightshade, this was a wonderful night." She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed again. "Are you ever going to get over me kissing you?" She asked with a sly tone.

Nightshade answered back with an equally sly tone. "Maaaayyyybe." They both laughed a good laugh at the joke. Nightshade then seemed to take on a serious tone. "We should really get back to the house and get some sleep." He trotted forward a little on the cloud and dove off with his wings folded, he let himself fall a little before spreading his wings to take flight into the night air back home.

The house came into view and Nightshade glided down onto the balcony that led to Twilight's temporary lodgings. He knelt down to let Twilight off his back. "Thanks again Nightshade, I can't tell you how much fun I had." She then leaned in and kissed Nightshade on the lips with her eyes closed. Nightshade returned the favor, wishing, praying that this night didn't have to end, that it could last forever. But, sadly, all good things must come to an end. Twilight broke the kiss and they both headed inside. Twilight said a final goodnight to Nightshade before he left the room to let her sleep. "Goodnight Nightshade, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Twilight. Sleep well." Nightshade left her room and made his way to his own. He crawled into bed with the thoughts of his date fresh in his head, weighed by the decision he would go through with in the morning.

The day had finally come. Twilight would finally be sent home after being away for so long. Nightshade crawled out of bed with a somber look on his face. "This is it, oh how I wish she could stay with me forever, but she has a life, and friends. No matter how I feel , it wouldn't be fair to her to just keep her here." He made his way out the door and down the stairs to wake the mare he loved, but would never be able to stay with.

He peeked in to see her just now waking up as she stretched her hooves and let out a yawn. "*Yawn* morning Nightshade." She said rather sleepily.

"Morning Twilight. Well, todays the day your bandages come off for good and you can go home. Are you excited." He asked as he put on a fake smile.

"Very, I miss my home so much. I can't wait to get back to Ponyville." She got out of bed and happily trotted over to Nightshade. She turned her side to face him so he could finally remove her bandages for the final time.

"It looks like you were left with some major scaring, I can take care of that for you." His horns began to glow black and the scars on Twilights side faded away and were covered up with her fur, all trace of the scars were gone.

Twilight was impressed. "Wow, Nightshade. But couldn't you have used your magic to heal me in the first place when I was hurt?"

"I'm not really good with healing. That was the most I can do. Besides, healing magic is rather tricky."

Twilight agreed. "That's true. I can't wait to show you all of Ponyville, I just know you're going to love it there."

Nightshade turned his head and looked at the ground, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "yeah….great."

"Nightshade, what's wrong, you are coming with me, aren't you?"

This was it, Nightshade would have to say goodbye to the mare who showed him such compassion and love. But there was something holding him back from being with her, and it was time for it to come out into the open. "Twilight,…I….can't go with you."

Twilight grew curious and scared. "What, why not, what's wrong, don't tell me it's because your still afraid of me and my friends."

"It's not you or your friends Twilight,…..it's eveypony else I'm afraid of."

"WHAT, but why, Ponyville is the nicest town in all of Equestria, Nopony even knows about what happened to your tribe!"

This was it, he couldn't hold it anymore. "I can't just let go of a fear I've held onto for two thousand years Twilight! Everytime I look at a ponies face, it sends me back to that horrible night when I lost everything! I'm sorry Twilight, but you live in a world of light and I live in a world of shadows. It just…..wouldn't work. So,…I'm sorry but…..this is goodbye."

Twilight's eyes began to tear up at the thought that Nightshade wasn't coming with her. "Nightshade!" Before she could say another word, Nightshade cast his shadow flight spell and sent her away, back to Ponyville. Nightshade was once again alone in his big empty house.

"NIGHTSHADE!" Twilight cried out as she re-emerged from the whole, ready to burst with sorrow, back in front of her house.

Spike had heard her call out and came running to see what the noise was. He saw Twilight there and ran over to give her a hug. "Twilight! Thank Celestia your back." He stopped in front of her and saw the sad look on her face as she was about ready to cry. "Twilight, what's wrong, where's Nightshade?" She said nothing. She looked down at him and turned to head inside with her head hung low. She was just too depressed to be glad to be back at her library.

She just quietly made her way upstairs to her room, crawled into bed and laid down. "Nightshade" she said silently to herself, and she began to cry.

Spike walked up to her carefully, hoping to find out why she was so sad. "Twilight,….what's wrong, what happened."

She looked up from her bed at her little dragon brother. "Oh Spike, it's Nightshade,….he….he" she couldn't finish, she just burst into tears and cried her eyes out.

Spike tried again. "Twilight?"

"Please Spike…..just leave me alone."

Spike just turned and quietly left the room and slowly closed the door behind him feeling sad that he couldn't comfort her.

Half the day was gone and Twilight was still in her room crying over her lost love. The other girls came by to see if Twilight was back yet. Spike answered the door still depressed over his distraught friend. Applejack was the first to greet him. "Howdy sugar cube, is Twilight back yet."

Pinkie cheered out. "Yeah, we've got a party to plan to welcome her back, and to thank Nightshade for his help."

Spike had to tell them. "I don't think that's going to happen, Twilight got back just this morning and has been up in her room ever since, crying."

Everypony put on a concerned face. Rarity then spoke up. "Crying, whatever for dear."

"I don't know, she won't even talk to me. I tried to get her to talk, but she just told me to leave her alone. All I know is that it probably has something to do with Nightshade as she said his name before she started crying."

Fluttershy spoke up next. "Nightshade, oh my, I hope he's ok."

Rainbow dash was next. "Are you kidding, of course he's ok, he's a tough stallion who can take care of himself."

Fluttershy was doudtful. "Well then why is she crying, and why isn't he here?"

Spike responded. "I wish I knew."

Applejack tried to console Spike. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure that once she simmers down, she'll tell us what happened. But fer now, sounds like she just needs some time alone. The important thing right now is that she's home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Spike still wasn't too sure.

Applejack figured they should be on their way then. "We'd best be off then, just let her know we came by to check on her, ok."

Spike nodded his head. "See you girls later." The girls left and Spike closed the door and got back to his regular duties at the library.

The sun was setting and Twilight had finally stopped crying enough to come down and tell Spike what happened. "Twilight, are you ok, what happened." He tried to ask carefully.

"It's Nightshade…..he…..i…." She sounded as if she was about to cry all over again as she seemed to have difficulty finding the words.

Spike tried to quickly retract his question. "It's ok twilight, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Twilight looked down at spike, gave a little sniffle and wiped a tear away from her eye with her hoof. "No Spike, It's ok. I'll tell you." She proceeded to tell Spike of the magical evening she shared with the stallion of her dreams. The sights she saw, the laughs they shared, the city they came to, the moment at the castle in front of his parent's graves, the flight through the night sky, and the kiss they shared on the balcony. Twilight went through each moment fondly as she told of them. Then, she came to this morning when he sent her away. She was practically ready to cry again at this, but she felt she cried enough.

Spike tried to say something to comfort her. "Gosh Twilight, I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help." Then, there was a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be at this hour." Spike thought out loud. He went over to the door to see who would be coming to the library so late. He opened the door, looked around and saw nopony there. "That's odd." He was about to close the door but suddenly, something glowing caught his attention, he looked down at the ground in front of the door. "Twilight, you gotta come see this!" He called out to her.

She got up and made her way over to the door to see what had spike so excited. She soon saw the white glow in front of the door, and when she got there to see what it was, her eyes lit up as she looked upon a familiar sight. There were six little lunar lily's in pots wide open and glowing a beautiful white color. But that was not what really got her. The lunar lily's were positioned in a circle, at the center of the circle was a flower with pink pedals. It was the iron root flower. The very flower that was responsible for bringing her and her love together in the first place. Her eyes lit up even brighter with realization. She quickly looked around the outside, hoping to find the one who left the flowers, but nopony was around. Spike then pointed out something she seemed to miss. "Twilight, there's a note on that flower." She levitated the note in front of her and read it to herself.

Dear Twilight Sparkle, ever since I sent you away back home, my heart has been aching terribly. I said that the reason we cannot be together was because of the fear I held onto of being around other ponies. As I said, such a fear that I've had for two thousand years cannot simply go away overnight, but that does not mean that it can't go away at all. I know I never said it to you, and I regret that I cannot say it to you now in pony, but I love you Twilight Sparkle. And I always will. As a promise that I will work on trying to get over my fears that keeps us apart, I leave with you the very flower that brought us together. And as a thank you to you and your friends, I leave with you these lunar lily's, one for you and each of your friends. We will be together again Twilight. I promise. Your love, Nightshade.

She lowered the note to show her face with tears forming in her eyes again, but this time, there was a smile on her muzzle. Spike grew Curious about the flower at the center. "Twilight, I recognize those white flowers there, but what's that pink one?" She looked down at the flower still smiling and simply stated. "A promise."

**AN: WHOOOOOWEEEE what an ending. Well that's it. Not to toot my own horn but I really felt on a roll when I got to the scene with the ruins. Anyway, if you would like to see another fanfic of mine, just let me know what you think of this story. Thanks again for all your support. Until next time my little readers.** **Also if you like my OC, your welcome to use him in your fanfics. I would just like to know who will be using him in what story. **


End file.
